So Totally Worth It
by loveablecub
Summary: this story is a romance between Kaito Shepard and Tali in my vision of the Mass Effect world. everything is the same and some parts are different. the story will also cover some of the DLC from mass effect 2 and to the end of 3. it my first ever FanFic so don't hold back in the reviews or comments. anything you say will help me become a better writer. have fun reading
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Friends

Its mere moments since Commander Kaito Shepard became the first human specter and had been given the importance mission of hunting down the person responsible for the attack on Eden Prime. Standing a short distance away from him is a young female quarian who is looking at Shepard with only respect, affection and admiration in her eyes. Only five hours before this happened Rouge Specter agent Saren made himself out to be the victim to the council. The council only heard his words ignoring all the evidence that Shepard, Captain Anderson and councillor Udina presented them. Realizing the council only hear Saren's words and not the words of the true victims of Eden Prime. Shepard turned his back on the council before they were finished talking. As Shepard walked away Anderson saw Shepard's hands clenched into fists that were shaking violently.

"Commander Shepard why do you leave we have not finished here yet," inquired the Salarian Councillor. Shepard's squad members Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams saw some biotic energy around his fists and Kaidan walked over to Shepard.

"Commander don't do it. It will only confirm what Saren has said about us. Your better than this Commander don't let your anger rule you," said Kaidan with concern in his voice. Shepard sighed and nodded and he turned to the council.

"Sorry councillors I assumed we were done here," stated Shepard.

"What gave you that idea?" asked Asari councilor.

"Well you seem to enjoying the bedtime story that Saren is giving you over the cold hard facts. So I thought we were done here," replied Shepard. Shepard and his squad members could hear the council races in the gallery above them laughing quietly from his reply.

"Yes... we are done here for now," stated the Turian councilor. A second after he said that the council members voted on their judgement of Saren and after a few seconds they red out their verdict which Shepard and the others knew was coming.

"In light of insufficient evidence we find Saren to be innocent of all charges placed on him. This council meeting is over," stated the Asari councillor. Shepard and his squad members walked down the steps and waited for Anderson and Udina.

"I can't believe they brought Saren's story. Aliens always look out for their own even when there is overwhelming evidence that proves their guilt," said Ashley with anger in her voice.

"Kaidan you might want to say Ashley what you said to me a few minutes ago," stated Shepard. Kaidan sighed loudly and Ashley started to laugh.

"Hey I may be angry but I'm not as angry as you were," replied Ashley. Shepard nodded and he looked at his hands. Anderson and Udina walked over to them.

"Shepard... this brought back memories for you didn't it?" asked Anderson. Kaidan and Ashley looked at each other and then at Shepard and he nodded.

"Yes it did. When I was younger I would of attacked them but I know that's no way to stop what's happening now," replied Shepard. Anderson nodded.

"What do we do now?" asked Kaidan.

"If the council won't accept the evidence we have from Eden Prime, then we have to find evidence from another source one that they cannot dispute," replied Udina.

"What about that Garrus guy we met on our way here. He said he was investigating Saren but needed more time. He could help us couldn't he," inquired Ashley. Shepard nodded.

"We start with him," replied Shepard. Udina nodded.

"Good. Anderson you should leave this to them. If you were to help get evidence the council might see it hatred for Saren and we can't have that now," stated Udina. Anderson nodded in agreement and Udina and Anderson left Shepard to it.

…..

Over the next few hours Shepard tracked down Garrus and a C-sec officer named Harkin hat Anderson told them about. They spoke with a number of people in search of information and they helped a few as well. At Garrus's suggestion they found a Krogan bounty hunter named Wrex and he confirmed something that Garrus only thought to be a rumor.

"So there's a wounded Quarian somewhere on the citadel and she has critical information about Saren?" asked Shepard. Wrex nodded.

"Shepard we have to find her. If this Fist guy we keep hearing about really has sided with Saren she will be in even more danger then we know," replied Garrus. Ashley nodded in agreement.

"He's right sir. We need that evidence," stated Ashley. Shepard noticed Ashley's choice of words just then how she didn't seem to care about the injured Quarian.

"Ashley go and tell Captain Anderson this and wait for us there," ordered Shepard. Ashley nodded and she ran off and Shepard turn to Wrex.

"Wrex we could use your help with this and hunting down Saren. Would like to join us?" asked Shepard. Wrex nodded.

"Sure. Fist is my last contract anyway with that out-of-the-way I'm free to do whatever I want. Plus I might get to shoot a Turian haven't done that in a long time," replied Wrex. Garrus glared at him and Wrex started to laugh.

…..

A short time later Shepard and his squad have put down all of Fists guards and his turrets and they are now staring him in the face and Shepard has his gun locked and loaded. Shepard look him over.

"So this is Fist?" asked Shepard. Wrex nodded.

"Yeah that's him... he looks a lot more uglier this time then when I last saw him," replied Wrex. Fist try to flee but Garrus shot the wall next to his head and he froze in place.

"Your not going anywhere," said Garrus with disgust in his voice. Shepard walked over to Fist and he lifted him into the air and slammed him on the wall.

"Where is the injured Quarian" inquired Shepard.

"You shot up my bar and killed my men just to ask me about a suit rat?" asked Fist. Shepard grabbed Fist head and slammed it in the wall and then he slammed it down on his knee as he brought it up.

"Where is she?" asked Shepard. Fist shook his head.

"I don't know where she is now but I know where she will be soon," replied Fist.

"Where?" asked Garrus.

"Nearby in maintenance corridor. She told me she has information that links Saren and the Geth together. I said she could wait here but she left saying she will be at the meeting point," replied Fist.

"The people who are meeting her there don't work for the Shadow Broker do they?" asked Shepard. Fist shook his head.

"No their agents of Saren. Once they have the information the quarian is as good as dead," replied Fist.

"Garrus copy the files of everything he has. There might be more stuff either us or C-sec can use here. I need to contact Anderson," ordered Shepard. Garrus nodded.

"Wrex keep an eye on Fist. If he so much as breathes to loudly kill him," continued Shepard. Wrex nodded and Shepard moved to one side as he is about to call Anderson Garrus called out to him.

"Shepard the meeting is happening now. We need to move," said Garrus with panic in his voice.

"Shit... you two stay here deal with this. I'll go and rescue the quarian. Join us as soon as you can," replied Shepard. Garrus and Wrex nodded and as Shepard ran out of the room he heard Wrex shoot Fist.

Shepard is running as fast as he can for the meeting place and he is knocking people out-of-the-way and using his biotic powers to charge past some of them. As he is getting closer to the meeting point he can hear the quarian and the agents talking. Shepard took cover behind a low wall. He got his machine pistol ready for use, he quickly looked up and he saw the quarian in front of him speaking to her would be assassins. Her enviro suit clung to her body in the right places revealing her feminine curves and she has a light purple cloth around her waist and uses the same material as a hood to cover parts of her helmet. Garrus and Wrex joined Shepard.

"Shepard what we waiting for?" asked Garrus.

"If we moved now she could get hurt. We need to wait for the right moment," replied Shepard. Garrus and Wrex nodded and they saw the quarian spot the agents team members checking their weapons and using their omni-tools to shut the down the cameras in this area.

"No... deals off," said the quarian with fear in her voice. The main agent reached for her and Shepard jumped over the cover and he charged the agent with his biotics. The agent got slammed into a wall and his team members were shock. Shepard fired his pistol at a couple of them, the bullets hit the two agents in their knee caps and they fell to the floor. Shepard put a barrier up around himself and the quarian.

"Garrus, Wrex now," ordered Shepard. The two of them quickly put down the remaining agents with a flash-bang grenade. Garrus quickly walked over to them all and placed handcuffs on them. Shepard dropped his barrier and looked the area over. The young quarian found herself unable to say a word for the first time in her life. She found herself studying the human in front of her in painstaking detail. She started to take mental notes on every inch of his face. The way it moved and the way he moved. Shepard turn to her and smiled at her. Her faceplate hid her blushing face from him.

"Miss are you okay? Your not hurt are you?" asked Shepard. The female quarian shook her head.

"No I'm not hurt... and err thank you for helping me. Most people here wouldn't have done that," replied the female quarian with nerves in her voice. Shepard chuckled quietly as he put his gun away.

"That may be true but I'm not most people," stated Shepard. The faceplate on her helmet hid her smile from him and she nodded.

"Thank you again for helping me but who are you exactly?" asked the female quarian. The female quarian saw Shepard smiled again.

"My name is Commander Kaito Shepard I'm with the Alliance," replied Shepard. The female quarian nodded.

"I know it's a bit of a mouthful so just call me Shepard everyone does," said Shepard with Garrus walking over to him.

"Are you sure its okay... I mean you don't mind me calling you by something so informal?" asked the female quarian. Shepard looked at Garrus and Wrex and they started to laugh.

"I've only known him for a couple of hours I call him Shepard. So its fine you don't have to worry about it," replied Garrus. Wrex nodded.

"I don't normally agree with Turians its gives me gas... but just this once I'll agree with him. Shepard isn't like the other humans you might have met... he's a strange one," stated Wrex. Shepard sighed loudly and he has a smile on his face.

"Err my name is Tali-Zorah Narr Rayya and err he's the first human I met who wasn't a bosh'tet," stated Tali. Shepard and the others started to laugh.

"Well I'll try not to become one... whatever a bosh'tet is that is," replied Shepard. Tali giggled quietly, Shepard smiled from this and Tali saw his demeanor change.

"Miss Zorah we are looking for evidence to stop a dangerous man and he is linked to the Geth and is behind the attack on Eden Prime. While we were investigating this we learned about you and that you have information that can help us. Is this true?" asked Shepard. Tali nodded.

"Yes its true. You saved me and I owe you my life so I want to do anything I can to help you," replied Tali. Shepard nodded and smiled warmly at her.

"Miss Zorah you don't owe me anything," stated Shepard. Tali blushed again and she nodded.

"Shepard we should take the quarian back to the human embassy so we can check out what information she has," stated Wrex. Shepard nodded and he looked at Tali.

"Miss Zorah I'm not going to force you to come with us. You can walk away and I will personally make sure that your wounds are tended to and give you a ship to take you anywhere and that is fine. However please I need your help to stop a dangerous man. Will you come with me?" asked Shepard. Her faceplate hid her smiling and flushed face.

"Of course... I mean yes I will come with you," replied Tali. Shepard nodded and as they were starting to move Tali saw blood on the side of Shepard's face.

"Err Shepard your bleeding," stated Tali. Shepard felt the blood on side of his head and he wiped it away and saw a small cut over his left eye.

"This is nothing. I'll get it looked at later," replied Shepard.

"Shepard you should take Miss Zorah and Wrex with you. I'll stay behind and call this in so we can get officers down here to process them. I'll wait for you and the others by your ship," stated Garrus. Shepard nodded and he led Tali and Wrex out of the corridor.

Some time later they arrived at the human embassy and inside with Anderson and Udina are Kaidan and Ashley. Shepard walked in first, then Wrex and lastly Tali walked in and she saw the other four humans watching them.

"Commander what is this I hear of you having a fire fight in the wards and why is a quarian here?" asked Udina rather curtly.

"I would explain it to you but you jumped down my throat before you gave me a chance to explain everything," replied Shepard. Tali saw Anderson smile from Shepard's reply.

"I'm sorry Commander this whole thing with Saren has me shaken," stated Udina. Shepard nodded.

"Now if I can explain myself and my actions then we can get to the part that matters most," replied Shepard. Udina nodded and everyone took a seat and Tali sat down near Shepard and he then started to explain everything and what happened.

"Commander I know you have a tendency to help any quarian you see because of your past but you should have thought your actions through more," stated Udina. Everyone in the room apart from Anderson looked at Shepard and they can see that those words shook him to his core.

"Udina I thought I told you this before. You don't speak about Shepard's past. You know it causes him headaches and makes him relive it all," said Anderson with anger in his voice. Shepard took a few deep breathes and as Ashley is about to say something Tali did first.

"Shepard are you alright?" asked Tali with genuine concern in her voice. Shepard smiled and he nodded.

"Yes... I'm fine its nothing to worry about but thank you for asking though," replied Shepard. Tali nodded and her faceplate hid a smile.

"Anyway as I was saying before Udina interrupted me Miss Zorah has evidence that links Saren and the Geth together," stated Shepard. Everyone looked at her apart from Shepard.

"Miss Zorah can you tell us what you have and how you came by it?" asked Kaidan. Tali nodded.

"Of course and please just call me Tali," replied Tali. Everyone nodded and Tali then started to tell them the long story of she came to find the evidence. She then played the audio recording and when they heard Saren say reaper. Shepard stood up and Tali paused the audio.

"Shepard what's wrong?" asked Wrex.

"I've heard that word before. I just can't place it," replied Shepard.

"Tali do you know this word?" asked Anderson. Tali nodded.

"Yes I got information about this from the same Geth. The Reapers are a hyper advanced machine race that wiped out the Protheans 50,000 years ago and the Geth worship them as gods. However after the Protheans died out the Reapers vanished," replied Tali. Images from the beacon on Eden Prime flashed in front of Shepard's eyes.

"The vision I got from the beacon I understand some of it now," stated Shepard.

"What do you understand?" asked Ashley.

"I didn't see the future of some war between organics against the Geth. The beacon showed me images of the past. I saw the Reapers killing the Protheans and this conduit the woman speaks of must be how to call them to get them to come back," replied Shepard.

"I'm not sure about this Reaper thing but the conduit does sound real and dangerous but that doesn't matter now. We need to take this to the council this is evidence that they cannot ignore," stated Udina. Shepard chuckled loudly and Udina and Anderson walked out of the room.

"Really I bet you a hundred credits that they take Saren's side again," said Shepard with amusement in his voice.

"I'll take that bet Shepard but let's make it more interesting," replied Wrex.

"Oh what do you have in mind?" asked Shepard.

"We make it a thousand credits and whoever wins gets to hit Saren first when we find him," replied Wrex.

"And if I lose this bet?" asked Shepard.

"You have to spend the next two days shirtless on board the ship and on the citadel," replied Ashley. Shepard started to laugh when he heard that and Tali found herself blushing fiercely when the image of Shepard being topless for two weeks appeared in her mind.

"_There's no way Shepard would agree to a bet with those sort of stakes," _said Tali inside her head.

"Fine we have a deal. However if I win the female crew uniform will be changed for 2 days from what it is now to something that I know Kaidan will like," stated Shepard. Tali looked at Shepard dumbfounded that he would agree to this bet.

"Commander you promised never to tell anyone about that," replied Kaidan. Shepard winked at Kaidan and he realized what Shepard has planned.

"Okay so what is this new uniform?" asked Ashley.

"A high school uniform," replied Shepard. Ashley glared at him and Kaidan and Shepard started to laugh.

"Wrex why is she getting so mad?" asked Tali.

"I have no clue kid but this starting to get interesting," replied Wrex.

"Fine I agree. So we had best get moving," stated Ashley. Shepard stood up and he saw Tali struggling to stand up.

"Tali what's wrong?" asked Shepard. Tali looked at the floor embarrassed.

"Err I can't get up from this type of chair," replied Tali with her face red. Shepard laughed a little and he offered a hand to her.

"Come on give me your hand and I'll help you up," said Shepard with care in his voice. Tali's faceplate hide her smile and she placed her hand on his. Shepard closed his fingers over her hand and gently helped her up. Even though she is now standing Shepard still has her hand in his and with each passing second her face got more and more flushed.

"Shepard... we should get moving. We shouldn't keep the council waiting," said Tali with affection in her voice.

"What... err yes your right," replied Shepard. Tali saw Shepard reluctant to let go of her hand and she even saw his face going slightly red when he realized he still had it in his hand and she smiled to herself when she saw that.

…...

Some time later Shepard and the others have just reached the council and they can hear Tali's evidence being played. Shepard walked up so he is standing next to Anderson and Tali and the others are waiting by the stairs. Tali is looking at the council gardens with amazement in her eyes.

"Commander Shepard how did you come across this evidence?" asked the Salarian councilor. Shepard moved to one side and pointed at Tali.

"I saved her from of Saren's agents. She believed to be having a deal with agents of the Shadow Broker. She contacted the broker asking for safety from Saren in exchange for evidence that you just heard. She noticed something off with the agents and called the deal off. They moved to attack her so myself, Garrus Varkarian and Urdnot Wrex put them down using non lethal means. By now Garrus has them in C-sec interrogation rooms, he also has files from a criminal named Fist. A former agent of the shadow broker that betrayed his old boss to work for Saren. After saving Miss Zorah I asked for her help and she gave me the evidence and we went to Udina and Anderson straight away," replied Shepard. Tali looked at Shepard when she heard him talking.

"Without her we never would have found this evidence," stated Shepard. Tali quickly looked away from him feeling her face going red and from embarrassment. Shepard smiled when he saw this and he then turned back to the council.

"Council is the evidence we found enough for you to believe us now?" asked Udina. All the council members nodded.

"Yes we believe you. Saren Artireus is now a rogue specter he will be hunted down and justice will be dealt," stated the Turian councilor.

"How will you find him?" asked Anderson.

"Saren is most likely in the Terminus systems so sending fleets is out of the question," replied the Asari councillor. Shepard stepped forward and Anderson saw that his eyes are clear.

"Send me after him," said Shepard with determination in his voice. Tali and the others looked at him.

"Your with the Alliance. Sending you there is the same as sending a fleet in," replied the Salarian councillor.

"Now hang on. There is a way that Shepard can do this," stated the Asari councilor. Udina and Anderson looked at each other and so did the council members.

"No. I will not stand for this. Finding the evidence is one thing but that does not make him from being a Specter candidate to being one. He has to be tested but his tester his dead," replied the Turian councillor.

Back with the others Tali looked up when she heard that and so did Wrex.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Tali.

"On our ship before Eden Prime we had a Turian Specter with us. We only found out shortly before we landed on Eden Prime that he was there to see if Shepard would be a good candidate for being Humanity's first Specter. However Nilus was killed by Saren, he was shot in the back on Eden Prime. With Nilus dead Shepard's Specter candidacy is in question," replied Kaidan. Tali and Wrex nodded.

"Why did they pick Shepard to be a candidate and not someone else?" asked Wrex.

"In the Earth's systems Alliance he is the closest thing we have to a hero," replied Ashley. Tali looked and Shepard and she saw him run his fingers through his short silky looking black hair and she found herself wishing it was her fingers doing that and not his.

"Councillors I'm standing right here remember I can hear every word your saying about me," said Shepard in a nonchalant way. Anderson shook his head and stopped himself from laughing.

"Sparatus, Shepard may be young and brash but he has the potential to be something greater than himself. The consort said so herself," stated the Asari councilor. The Turian councilor looked at Shepard and nodded.

"Very well I know by now that what she says always comes to pass," replied the Turian councillor.

"Commander Shepard step forward," ordered the Salarian councillor. Shepard nodded and he slowly walked past Anderson and Udina and stopped on a small platform. Tali saw hover cameras appear all around the area. Most of them are focused only on Shepard and the council but a couple of them as watching her and those with her. The entire universe watched as they saw Shepard get named as the first human Specter and given the importance mission of hunting down Saren.

"You're the first of your race to be named a Specter Commander Shepard this is a great honor to your people and a great burden for you. Everyone will be watching you now Commander. Please follow the path that best suits you and bring law to the lawless," stated the Asari councilor. Shepard nodded and the cameras were turned off and everyone saw Shepard take a deep breath and Anderson started to laugh from this. Shepard turned to him.

"You still laugh when you see me do that," said Shepard with annoyance in his voice.

"I can't help it. Whenever I see you do that I'm reminded of the time you used your biotics in combat for the first time. You caused a shock wave by accident and you sent an explosive into a group of pirates and you were shaking like a leaf afterwards," replied Anderson with amusement in his voice. Shepard cursed him and he heard a familiar giggle coming from Tali. Tali saw him looking at her with an eyebrow raised and so she quickly looked away from him.

"Shepard your going to need a ship and crew for this all to work. Anderson come with me I'm going to need your help to set this all up," stated Udina. Anderson nodded.

"Shepard for now use this time as you want. I'll let you know when everything is sorted out," continued Udina. Shepard nodded and Udina and Anderson walked away.

"So what should we do?" asked Kaidan.

"You heard Udina. Do what ever you want until I contact you. Once Udina has told me what's going on I'll let you know as well," replied Shepard. The others all nodded and they all left him alone apart from Tali.

"Is something wrong Tali?" asked Shepard.

"Shepard can I stay with you. After what happened earlier I don't fancy the idea of being on my own here for now at least. Is it okay," replied Tali. Shepard smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"Of course its okay. Come on let's see what trouble we can get into," said Shepard with amusement in his voice. Tali smiled and nodded and they walked to the main elevator close to one another. They found themselves alone the elevator.

"Shepard I know its none of my business but what did Udina mean when you have a soft spot for my people?" asked Tali. She saw that the subject upset him and she regretted asking it right away.

"I'm sorry I asked Shepard I didn't mean to make you upset," said Tali with guilt in her voice and while wringing her hands. Shepard shook his head.

"It's okay you don't have to apologize. The truth is you're not the first Quarian I met but that time I was the one being saved and this happened a long time ago when I was 15 years old," replied Shepard. Tali nodded.

"What happened?" asked Tali. Shepard shook his head.

"Sorry Tali it's a really painful subject for me to think about yet alone talk to someone about it... but thank your for asking. Its been a long time since someone asked me about that," replied Shepard. Tali smiled and nodded.

"Its okay Shepard I... I understand what its likes to have a memory that you want to forget but you can't," stated Tali. Shepard nodded.

"What I told you about a few seconds ago. Its something I've never told anyone about. Anderson and Udina know but know one I considered to be my friend or an equal," replied Shepard. Tali looked at him.

"_Did he really just call me his friend. We barely know each other and he already thinks of me as a friend," _said Tali in her head.

"Shepard... when your ready to talk about... what happened in your past. Let me know okay," said Tali in a friendly and affectionate tone of voice. Shepard smiled and nodded.

"Of course and if you ever need someone to talk to about anything troubling you just let me know. I owe you a lot Tali for more than I can ever say so these words will have to do," stated Shepard. Tali looked at him.

"Tali... thank your for helping me. None of this would be happening without you. Us exposing Saren for what he really is, me becoming a Specter. The words thank you will never be enough for me. I will always be indebted to you Tali," continued Shepard. Tali smiled and she felt herself blushing again and she quickly looked away from him and Shepard smiled.

"Your... the first person outside of my people who has ever thanked me for anything. Most races look down on me and my people. They call us names and say we are thieves. So you just saying those two little words is enough for me," replied Tali. Shepard nodded and he sighed as well.

"I sorry you've had such a bad experience with my people and the others races. Some people are born to be idiots," stated Shepard. Tali nodded.

"Its okay Shepard I'm used to it by now," replied Tali. Shepard shook his head.

"But you shouldn't be. While your with me for the next well however long Udina takes I'll make sure no ones calls you those things," stated Shepard. Just as Tali is about to say something the elevator doors opened and Shepard walked out and Tali followed him. Shepard turned to her and she is cradling her right arm. Shepard walked over to her.

"Is that the same wound you have since you first came here?" asked Shepard. Tali nodded.

"Yes but it's not so bad now," replied Tali.

"Right before I show you the grand tour that I just made up in my head we should get you looked at by a doctor to see how that wound of yours is doing," said Shepard as he looked around for the a medical sign. Tali smiled from seeing how much Shepard cared about her well-being so much after just meeting her a short time ago. Tali moved towards him but she felt light-headed and fell forwards. Shepard caught her and he picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Tali... Tali can you hear me?" asked Shepard. Tali only groaned weakly in reply. Shepard saw a C-sec officer nearby and ran over to him.

"Officer which way to the nearest medical station?" asked Shepard. The officer pointed at the far side of the level they were on.

"Far end of the level," replied the officer. Shepard thanked him and he ran for the medical station. The doors opened and inside he found the doctor from the NORMANDY speaking with someone here. Doctor Chakwas saw Shepard holding Tali and she ran over to them.

"Shepard what's going on?" asked Doctor Chakwas.

"She just collapsed a few minutes ago. Her right arm is hurt. I don't know how bad," replied Shepard. Doctor Chakwas nodded and she turned to the others doctors nearby.

"I need a sterile environment now. We have an injured Quarian to help," ordered Doctor Chakwas. The doctors nodded they placed a stretcher next to Shepard and he placed her on it gently. Doctor Chakwas saw concern for Tali in his eyes.

"Shepard she will be fine I promise," said Doctor Chakwas in a reassuring tone. Shepard nodded and Tali got taken away into another room and Shepard sat down in the waiting room.

…...

Shepard has been in the waiting room for a few hours now. Garrus and the others have just got there and they found Shepard fast asleep. A doctor walked over to them.

"Can I help you?" asked the doctor.

"The Quarian that came in with the man over there. Is there any word on her?" asked Garrus.

"The treatment went well. She had a mild infection from wound by a bullet scratching her arm as it went past her. Her arm got dislocated from the impact we put it back in place. She is sorting her suit out in the sterile room at the moment," replied the doctor. Garrus and the others nodded and Kaidan walked over to Shepard and slowly woke up him up.

"Shepard... Shepard wake up," said Kaidan in a demanding tone. Shepard slowly woke up and he yawned loudly and he saw the others here. Shepard got to his feet.

"Why are you all here?" asked Shepard.

"Udina couldn't reach you he's been trying for hours. So he contacted us and asked us to find you. We were told by a C-sec officer that you came here holding Tali. We only got here minutes ago," replied Wrex. Shepard nodded.

"What's her condition?" asked Shepard.

"She's stable. Her wounds are all treated. She had small infection from the bullet and it dislocated her arm. She's sorting her suit out at the moment," replied Ashley. Shepard sighed a breath of relief and they all noticed this. Shepard sat back down and rubbed his eyes a few times.

"I'll contact Udina. All of you wait here for her," stated Shepard. They all nodded and Shepard stood up and walked out of the room. He walked over to the railings and called Udina.

"Udina I'm told you were trying to contact me," inquired Shepard.

"Yes and I have been for the last 3 hours. Where have you been?" asked Udina.

"In a medical facility. The wound Tali got on her way here acted up so I had to take her here to get her treatment," replied Shepard.

"Okay. Shepard listen up while you were with her. Me and Anderson got everything sorted. When your able come to the NORMANDY's private dock," stated Udina. Shepard nodded and the call ended. Shepard walked back inside and he saw Tali and Doctor Chakwas with the others.

"Ah Shepard there you are. So what's up with Udina?" asked Doctor Chakwas.

"He wants us to meet him by the NORMANDY," replied Shepard. Everyone nodded.

"Shepard you take the others on ahead. I need to give Tali some medication and put her arm in a sling. We will be there shortly," stated Doctor Chakwas. Shepard nodded.

"Alright. Depending on what's going on I'll tell you where to meet us," replied Shepard. Doctor Chakwas nodded.

"Tali do whatever she says. She doesn't like it when her patients ignore her advice," stated Shepard. Tali smiled to herself.

"Speaking from first hand experience are we?" asked Tali. Shepard quickly looked away.

"Maybe. Right you lot come on," replied Shepard. The others started to laugh.

"Tali I'll tell you all about Shepard's misadventures with the good doctor later. There's a lot to go through," said Kaidan with amusement in his voice. Tali nodded and as the others walked out she saw Shepard wink at her and she started to blush again. Doctor Chakwas saw this and smiled and then Shepard and the others were gone.

"Tali I don't know how you did it but you've made Shepard smile more times today then I have ever seen him do during a mission or on ship," stated Doctor Chakwas.

"Why doesn't Shepard smile a lot?" asked Tali. Doctor Chakwas sighed loudly and Tali saw sadness in her eyes.

"Its... not my place to say but if you really want to know just look him up on the extranet everything about his past is on there. Just don't expect him to talk about anything before he joined the military," replied Doctor Chakwas. Tali nodded.

"I know he told me that one of my people saved him when he was 15 years old but he couldn't tell me any more than that," said Tali with concern in her voice. Doctor Chakwas looked at her.

"As far as I know you're the only person he has ever spoken to about his past. Even if it's just a bit. I have psychological sessions with the crew some times even though I told him talking about his past can help him move past it. He just couldn't open up but he can with you. So do me a favor when he does talk about his past to you try to help him come to terms with it," stated Doctor Chakwas. Tali smiled to herself and she nodded.

…..

Shepard and the others have just reached the NORMANDY and they can see Anderson and Udina waiting for them.

"Commander this ship is yours now. Captain Anderson has stepped down," stated Udina. Shepard, Ashley and Kaidan were shocked to hear this and they looked at Anderson.

"Sir are you sure about this?" asked Shepard. Anderson nodded.

"Yes its the way it has to be Commander. Specters report only to the council I can't stay on the ship. Besides you know the ship and the crew. Its quick and silent its the perfect ship for a Specter," replied Anderson. Shepard sighed loudly.

"Okay but I don't like the idea of you giving up your captaincy for me," stated Shepard. Anderson smiled and nodded.

"Well Udina did kind of force me to do so if that makes you feel any better," replied Anderson. Shepard nodded.

"So are there any other people you want added to the ship?" asked Udina.

"I want Wrex, Garrus and Tali as well. I know Wrex wants to come, Garrus does as well. I'm not so sure about Tali," replied Shepard.

"You want non humans on the most advanced ship we have?" asked Udina. Shepard nodded.

"Yeah I do. Oh wait I don't know why I'm asking for permission. Like you just said Udina the ship is mine now," replied Shepard. Anderson smiled and Udina glared at him and he walked off. Shepard sent a message to Doctor Chakwas asking her to come to the ship with Tali. The airlock on the ship opened and the ships pilot walked out slowly and he walked over to Shepard.

"Commander the ship is ready to leave when we're ready," stated the pilot. Shepard nodded.

"Good work Joker. Joker Garrus and Wrex here will be coming with us. So watch the jokes for now," replied Shepard. Joker nodded.

"Okay okay but I can't make any promises. You know how I am when I see a chance for a joke. I'm just like a Krogan when they want to head but something," stated Joker. Shepard sighed loudly and Wrex started to laugh.

"Ooh this is going to be a lot of fun," said Wrex with amusement in his voice. A few seconds later the elevator stopped on their floor and out walked Doctor Chakwas and Tali with her right arm in a sling.

"So that's the quarian I heard about from Anderson," stated Joker. Shepard and the others nodded.

"Commander... Shepard does she know the one that you once told me about?" asked Joker. The others looked at the two of them and Shepard shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know I haven't asked her yet. Don't worry about it now we have a lot to do," replied Shepard. Joker nodded and Tali and Doctor Chakwas stopped in front of them.

"So what's going on? Where's Captain Anderson?" asked Doctor Chakwas.

"He's staying here. He's given the ship to me and the crew as well," replied Shepard. Doctor Chakwas nodded and Shepard spotted Tali checking the ship out.

"Kaidan show Garrus and Wrex where their lockers are going to be and get them added to the hot bunk shift list. Joker do a last run through of the systems. Ashley make sure the weapons the council gave us are in good condition," ordered Shepard. Everyone nodded and they walked inside the ship and Doctor Chakwas went with them. Once they were inside Shepard walked over to Tali.

"I see you eying my ship Tali. What do you think?" asked Shepard. Tali turned to him quickly.

"Your ship is amazing Shepard. I've never seen anything like it in the Flotilla or from the others fleets. Your ship is beautiful," replied Tali. Shepard chuckled from her reply.

"Tali the choice of people for my squad is up to me and I was wondering if you would like to join me... I mean us on the mission?" asked Shepard. Tali noticed Shepard's little slip-up and she smiled.

"Of course I will join you... the team I mean. I'm just wondering if it will stop me from doing my pilgrimage," replied Tali.

"What do you mean pilgrimage?" asked Shepard.

"Oh right I never explained that part. When Quarian's reach maturity we leave our families and our home ship in search of something that we can bring back that will help my people. A pilgrimage gift can be anything from a new ship to some new technology to help make living on the ships easier," replied Tali. Shepard nodded.

"I see. Well I have no idea where we will be going but I'm certain we can find you something for you to bring back to your people," stated Shepard. Tali nodded in agreement.

"Okay... commander I'll join your team," replied Tali. Shepard smiled and nodded and the two of them walked inside the ship. When they were on the ship Joker turned in his seat to face them.

"Shepard the last system check shows no problems. You have anything to say to the crew before we go?" asked Joker.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Joker I'm just giving Tali a tour of the ship," replied Shepard. Joker nodded.

"So your Tali. Anderson told me you enjoyed hearing about Shepard's misuse of his biotics right?" asked Joker. Tali giggled and nodded and Shepard rubbed his eyes and sighed loudly.

"Yeah I can imagine Shepard doing that more than once though," replied Tali. Joker started to laugh really hard and Shepard went a little red in the face.

"Easy Joker don't crack a rip from laughing to hard," stated Shepard. Joker nodded and he sighed loudly.

"Fine. Tali if you really want to get a good laugh ask Shepard about the time he thought using his biotics as means of getting himself dressed when he was in a rush for a meeting was a good idea. He couldn't walk straight for a week after that," replied Joker. Tali reacted to that my covering her mouth piece with her left hand to stop her laughter from coming out.

"Why did you mention that... oh Joker sometimes your very lucky to have Vorlic syndrome," said Shepard in a half-joking half serious tone. Joker turned his back to them.

"I thought you were giving Tali a tour not reminiscing about your little mishaps. Jeez Shepard you tell me off for slacking some times but your no better," replied Joker. Shepard sighed loudly and he walked off, Tali followed him and they can hear Joker laughing.

…..

After a tour of the ship they found themselves in the hanger bay. They can see Garrus checking out the Mako and Wrex is playing with his shotgun. Ashley is checking some gear over.

"So that's it Tali. Is there any part of the ship you would be most familiar working with?" asked Shepard.

"Engineering. That's what I trained as back with my people, I think that would be the best place with my skills," replied Tali. Shepard nodded.

"Follow me and I'll take you to Adams," stated Shepard.

"Adams?" asked Tali.

"He's the ships chief engineer so you'll be working under him. Don't worry Tali I'm sure you'll like him and I'm sure he'll like you as well. What's not to like," replied Shepard. Her faceplate hid her blushing face and Shepard walked past her and led the way to engineering. Shepard led Tali to a man checking the system over.

"Adams I have someone here I'd like you to meet," stated Shepard. Adams turned to them and he saw Tali standing a short distance away.

"Adams this is Tali she's a very skilled engineer so I'm placing her with you alright," stated Shepard. Adams nodded.

"Of course Commander. I can use all the help I can get now. I found a small problem and I'm having some trouble trying to think of ways to fix it," replied Adams.

"What kind of problem?" asked Shepard.

"Oh its nothing serious. Just that stealth systems aren't venting all the heat in one go like their meant to do. Only 75% of the heat is venting. If we don't find a way to fix it we will be spending more time venting heat then looking for Saren," replied Adams. Shepard turned to Tali and he saw her at a console typing some things in and Adams and Shepard walked over to her.

"Tali what are you doing?" asked Shepard.

"Oh I fixed the issue Adams just mentioned so it's no longer a problem," replied Tali. Shepard smiled from this and Tali looked away from him.

"How did you fix it?" asked Adams. Tali put the equation she typed in on the console screen.

"I changed the venting equation from what it was to this. There was a small glitch in the old one that's why not all the heat got vented. The glitch was so small you wouldn't have spotted it if you hadn't fixed something like this before," replied Tali. Adams checked her work over and nodded.

"Shepard what ever you do. Do not get rid of this one she is already better than any one else on my team. I always said you had an eye for talent Shepard. With Tali on the ship things will be a lot smoother now," stated Adams. Tali blushed brightly and looked away from them both.

"Good work Tali. Now I need to head back up to the CIC I'll come by to check on you later alright," stated Shepard. Tali nodded.

"Adams don't work her too hard for the next few days or Doctor Chakwas will come after you," continued Shepard. Adams nodded and Shepard walked out of the room and made his way to the elevator.

…...

When Shepard addressed the crew of his ship Tali saw everyone stop what they were doing and listen to Shepard words. Tali saw some of the crew nodding in agreement to what Shepard is saying to them.

"We will show Saren and the galaxy what humanity is capable of when we are backed into a corner. Its our time now to step up and show the races that hate us that we deserve to be here just any other race does. Shepard out" stated Shepard. Tali pondered Shepard's words.

"What humans are capable of huh," said Tali out loud. She heard Adams laughing.

"Same old Shepard he still has a way with words," said Adams with amusement in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tali.

"In the past when Shepard has led men and women on missions he always gives them a little speech like the one he just did to boost their morale," replied Adams. Tali nodded.


	2. Chapter 2: Issues

Chapter two

Issues

Dear Admiral Rael-Zorah

Subject: how are you?

Father you will not believe the things I have done and seen in my short time away from the fleet. Too much has happened for me to tell you about in a message so I'll give you the best parts. I am now severing on a human ship called the NORMANDY its Captain is the first human Specter Commander Shepard. Shepard saved my life and even though I have helped him the debt I owe him is something I can never repay and yet he says I owe him nothing. He's not at all like how you told me humans are.

Sorry for rambling father I'm just so excited to work with him. Anyway how are you and the fleet doing? And please father do not worry about me. The mission I am helping Shepard with may involve the Geth but this ship is the safest place for me.

Your loving daughter Tali-Zorah.

Tali has been on the NORMANDY for a week now and at the start she was nervous about being around so many new faces and most of them were watching her every move. She would have been worried even more if not for the long daily talks she has with Shepard. Tali knows he checks in with the others but he always spends most of his time talking to her. The two of them talk about Tali's life with her people on the fleet. To her surprise Shepard is interested in her peoples history and culture. Her arm has been out of the sling for a couple of days now but it is still a bit sore. Tali thought about looking Shepard up on the extranet but she decided it would be better to hear about him from him.

At the moment Shepard is making his way into the mess hall and he can hear Ashley, Kaidan and Presley talking to one another about the none humans on the ship.

"I don't know why you two are making such a big deal out of this. Sure they might look different and they were born on different worlds but their still people like us. They have the same problems we do so why are you both judging them and Shepard's decision to have them on the ship," inquired Kaidan. Shepard smiled from his words.

"Kaidan its not that I don't like them I do really. Its just that I don't trust them on the ship. We were at war with the Turians not long ago and we have one on the ship. Krogan are known for their short tempers and mood swings. Then there's Tali sure she may act cute and innocent but her people are known to be thieves. Come on Kaidan they built the Geth what more do you need in order not to trust her," replied Ashley.

"Okay its true her people built the Geth but they haven't done any thing lately to warrant this kind of mistrust and how do you know that her people are thieves. Have you ever seen a Quarian before her steal anything?" asked Kaidan. Ashley became quite.

"I thought as much," replied Kaidan.

"What about you Presley. Do you feel the same way she does?" asked Kaidan. He nodded.

"I've never doubted a decision of Shepard's until now. What does he think this ship is a zoo," replied Presley. Kaidan shook his head when he heard that and so did Ashley, as Shepard is about to walk into the room and say something, Tali appeared and he knew that she had heard all of this.

"None of you know anything about me or my people and yet you hold me personally accountable for the Geth attacking Eden Prime," said Tali with anger in her voice and her words were directed at Ashley. Ashley lowered her eyes and then Tali turned to Presley.

"And you. You have some nerve saying that myself, Garrus and Wrex belong in a zoo. My people are not thieves we salvage what other people throw away and we repair, we fix it and make it our own. The two of you are nothing but bosh'tets," continued Tali with anger in her voice. Shepard heard her run for the elevator and go back down. Everyone in the mess hall were shocked to see her act this way. The quite young girl that they knew has a mean streak. Shepard walked out from where he is and Kaidan saw him and so did everyone else.

"Everyone but Kaidan, Presley and Ashley leave right now," ordered Shepard. Everyone did as they were ordered and Shepard sat down and so did they.

"What happened?" asked Shepard. Kaidan looked at Ashley and Presley and the two of them sighed.

"We were talking about how different things are under your command instead of Anderson's and we got onto the topic of the ship now having none humans on it. Kaidan was trying to defuse the situation Shepard he never said anything like we did," replied Ashley. Shepard nodded.

"I know I heard everything just like Tali did," stated Shepard. The three of them looked at him and he sighed loudly.

"Ashley I know why you think the way you do about aliens and that's understandable but Kaidan is right as well. What you were saying about them is a lot like all the racial tension that our people had had to deal with for centuries on Earth," stated Shepard. Ashley was about to say something when she stopped herself and nodded and then Shepard looked at Presley.

"Presley you said you never doubted any of my decisions until now. We both know I've done things that are more difficult to come to terms with then this. Look I'm not saying that I don't understand some of what your saying," stated Shepard. The three of them looked at him.

"I'm nervous about having them on board but its not for those reasons. I'm nervous because this is the first time any of them will mostly likely of worked with our kind for a long period of time. So what we say, what we do and how we do it will make a lasting impression on them and when this is done they will tell others what they witness on this ship," continued Shepard. They all nodded.

"We understand sir," replied Ashley and Presley. Shepard nodded.

"Good for now just give Tali some space until I talk to her alright. So go back to your stations and continue as normal," ordered Shepard. The three of them nodded and Shepard stood up and he walked into his personal quarters as he got close to his door he hit the wall to the side of it and walked inside. Kaidan and the others saw a deep impact mark on the wall and some blood inside it.

"I think you two got off easy," said Kaidan with concern in his voice. Ashley and Presley nodded.

...

For next 15 minutes Tali spent the time working and crying silently in her suit with the audio projection turned off.

"What have I done I … I shouted at officers with a higher rank then me. I screamed at them. I called them bosh'tets... Shepard is going to hate me now," said Tali with a number of emotions in her voice. Adams walked over to her.

"Tali... I just heard what happened upstairs. Are you alright?" asked Adams. Tali turned the audio projector back on.

"Yes... I'm fine I just never shouted at anyone before," replied Tali. Adams nodded.

"Well if you hadn't of done it Shepard would of," stated Adams. Tali looked at him.

"Shepard heard and saw what I did?" asked Tali. Adams nodded.

"Yes he did. I just spoke to him. He said he wanted to step in and shout at them but you were on a roll so he let you do it instead," replied Adams. Tali smiled to herself.

"Shepard wants to talk to you Tali. He's waiting for you in his private quarters," stated nodded and she walked out of the room and walked into the elevator. Tali saw Ashley looking at her and she got into the elevator. Ashley ran over to her.

"Tali... when your done speaking with Shepard can I talk to you I need to sort out what happened earlier," inquired Ashley.

"I'll... think about it okay," replied Tali. Ashley nodded and Tali pressed the button and the elevator went up slowly and she saw Ashley walk back to her work station.

A few seconds later Tali is standing out side the door to Shepard's room and on the wall near it, Tali saw his fist impression with blood in it as well. Tali knocked on the door and for a few seconds she heard nothing.

"Come in," said Shepard from his room. Tali opened the door and she walked inside. Tali saw Shepard with his back to her so she used this chance to look at his room. She saw a bed on the far side of the room. Shepard is sitting at his desk, on top of it are a large number of data-pads that have different information on them. On the wall behind the desk is a large screen. Shepard turned around and he saw Tali standing there. Shepard stood up and he walked over to a lounge area in his room and he sat down and he gestured for her to do the same. Tali sat down opposite him. Shepard took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Tali... I heard what happened in the mess hall earlier," said Shepard with guilt in his voice.

"Shep... Commander I am so sorry I have never done anything like that before. I've never even talked back to my father. I am so sorry I don't know what came over me," replied Tali with tears going from her eyes. Shepard smiled.

"Tali. How old are you?" asked Shepard. Tali looked at him, with a mixture of shock and embarrassment on her face and in her voice.

"I'm... 22 years old," replied Tali. Shepard smiled warmly and nodded.

"I thought as much... that's how old I was when I was in Elysium 7 years ago... I'm 29 by the way," stated Shepard. Tali heard the name of the planet before and she looked at him.

"Wait 7 years ago is when the largest ever pirate fleet attacked the planet and a lone human helped the populace and held off the pirates attack for days. Was that you Shepard?" asked Tali. Shepard sighed loudly and nodded.

"Yes that was me. So even the Quarian's heard about that then," replied Shepard. Tali nodded.

"Are you kidding of course we heard about that. Pirates are our biggest external threat so when we hear about them we always keep track of things. I was watching footage of this one strange human... with my mother fighting wave after wave of pirates on his own. I remember my father and the other admirals watching this and saying that they should train their marines to fight like him," stated Tali. Shepard smiled when he heard her talk about something she knew about.

"Quarian marines that fight like I did back then. Scares me just thinking about it," replied Shepard. Tali giggled quietly and nodded.

"We can talk more about that later. Now getting back to why I called you here," said Shepard in a different tone of voice. Tali looked away from him.

"I heard what Ashley and Presley said to you and I know how much it upset you to hear that," stated Shepard. Tali nodded in silence and Shepard nodded in reply.

"None of what they said is true is it?" asked Shepard. Tali looked at him.

"It's not true any of it. I would never steal from you Shepard, or from this ship or anyone on it... I understand if you hate me for what I said to them," replied Tali. Shepard looked at her.

"Tali I could never hate you," said Shepard in a serious tone of voice. This made Tali blush and she looked away from him.

"But do you hate me and the others?" asked Shepard. Tali shook her head.

"What no of course not. I don't hate you Shepard... as for Ashley and Presley I'm more angry at them then hating them now," replied Tali. Shepard nodded.

"Good. Now Tali I'm not going to order the three of you to apologize to each other but I don't want this happening again. They only said what they did because they don't know you that well and if you got to know them you might understand that even though their words were hurtful their meaning wasn't. Can you promise me that you will try to get a long with them if not for yourself or them, or the mission but for me," requested Shepard. Tali looked at him and she took a deep breath a nodded.

"Okay Shepard... I'll try for you," replied Tali. Shepard smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Tali," said Shepard with affection in his voice. Tali nodded.

"So is there anything else that you need to talk to me about?" asked Tali. Shepard shook his head.

"No I don't think so," replied Shepard.

"So do you want me to go?" asked Tali. She started to wish that he says no and she saw him shake his head.

"I never said that," replied Shepard.

"Oh so want do you want to talk about?" asked Tali. Shepard moved closer to her and Tali blushed a little.

"Well you know how much I enjoy our talks about your people Tali and I think I know everything I can possible handle for now. There is a topic I want to talk to you about but that can wait for another day. So for today ask me anything you want about me or humans in general and I will answer it if I can," replied Shepard.

"Okay. What's Earth like?" asked Tali. Shepard shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea I've never set foot on the planet," replied Shepard. Tali looked at him shocked.

"What really? Then where did you live before you joined the human military?" asked Tali. She saw that the topic upset him but he took a deep breath and he calmed down.

"I was born on a human colony on the planet called Mindior. I lived there with my family and my friends for 15 long and happy years. Then in one day I lost everything I ever cared about. My family was dead; my friends and their families were enslaved by Bartarian slavers. I didn't get a slave collar put on me because one of them shot me in the back and left me for dead. That's when the other Quarian I told you about found me, she took me somewhere safe and patched me up. The Slavers occupied the planet and main colony for a standard galactic month. When I could move again myself and the Quarian noticed that I had been exposed to Element Zero in my mother's womb and again by the Slavers shooting me. My biotic powers came online and so the Quarian that I already owed my life to saved me again. She built implants from pieces of scrap from around where were hiding and she placed them in me. I still have them inside me to this day. They can out do any implants both civilian and in any military, I don't get any side effects from them and they let me use biotic powers from a number of biotic types," replied Shepard. Tali nodded and she moved closer to Shepard without even noticing and she stayed silent not wanting to interrupt him.

"After I got to grips with my biotics I took the fight to the Slavers. I most of killed hundreds with just my biotics before I even found a weapon. I must have freed so many people in those days. On the last day of the month an Alliance patrol came out and saw what is going on. When they landed on the ground their veteran marines saw me as a boy covered in the blood of hundreds of Slavers and they saw the Slavers either running away for getting down on their knees and begging the marines to take them away from me. Even as a kid I was a fighter," stated Shepard. Shepard became silent and he just stared at his hands for a few minutes. Tali placed one of her hands on top of his and he looked at her.

"Shepard thank you for telling me about your past. I know it must have been hard for you," said Tali with genuine concern and affection in her voice. Shepard nodded and he placed one of his hands on top of hers.

"Thanks... for listening Tali. I called you here to make you feel better but here we are, you cheering me up and making smile," replied Shepard. Tali smiled from his words.

"I can make you smile any time you want," said Tali with affection in her voice. Shepard smiled and Tali quickly looked away when she said that.

"I can't believe I just said that," said Tali with embarrassment in her voice. Shepard chuckled quietly.

"If you want I can pretend I never heard what you just said," replied Shepard. Tali shook her head and she started wringing her hands together and Shepard has only recently realized she only does this when she is nervous.

"No don't pretend you didn't hear me but... can you not tell anyone else I said that," requested Tali. Shepard nodded.

"Of course and can you do the same with what I told you a short time ago. I'm okay with you knowing what happened to me but I don't want anyone else to know just yet," replied Shepard. Tali nodded and she stood up.

"I'm going to go and talk to Ashley and Presley now... I'll let you know how it goes later. If that's okay," inquired Tali. Shepard nodded.

"It's okay Tali and from now on if you need to talk to me and I'm in here you don't have to knock you can just come in," replied Shepard. Tali smiled and nodded and she walked out of the room.

Tali spent the next few hours chatting with Ashley near her work station. Ashley and Tali apologized to one another and Ashley asked Tali to help her understand her people. So Tali explained everything to her. When this was done Tali went and did the same thing with Presley. When Tali finished talking to him he got out his private data pad and added an entry to his journal.

When meal time next came around Shepard walked out of his quarters and he saw Tali sitting between Ashley and Kaidan. Shepard leaned against the door frame and spent a short time watching them. Ashley saw him looking at them and he nodded to her and thanked her as well. Shepard then turned his attention to Tali again and Kaidan walked over to Shepard and passed him a drink.

"We've seen a lot of shit together over the years but I never expected that argument from earlier to be sorted out so quickly. What did you say to Tali for her to make the first move?" asked Kaidan.

"I asked her not to do this for herself, or them or the mission I asked her to do it for me and you can see the results for yourself. Our little quarian is back to her energetic self," replied Shepard. Kaidan smiled and nodded.

"So commander we need to talk. I found something a short time ago and you need to see this," stated Kaidan. Shepard nodded and they walked into his quarters and the door closed behind them.

…...

Dear Tali-Zorah

Subject: Behave yourself

I am glad to hear that you are well Tali and that you are already learning new things that will no doubt be a benefit to the fleet one day. Please try to behave yourself we both know how you get when you get excited about something you find interesting and this human you told me about seems to be the reason for your current excitement. I can understand why you find him interesting though he is a Specter the first human one and I have looked him up he is a hero to his people.

The fleet is fine Tali no one has made any small explosions from trying to make stuff like a certain Quarian I know. Raan has asked about you so send her a message when you can to put her mind at ease. I have to go now Tali, work keeps piling up.

Your father: admiral Rael-Zorah.

Its been a couple of weeks since the incident in the mess hall and since that happened Tali has come out her shell a bit more and she is now talking to more people then just Shepard and Adams. During the last couple of weeks Shepard and his team saved an Asari archaeologist from a dig site over run with Geth. Saren sent the Geth there to either capture her or kill her to stop her from joining Shepard. Liara has helped Shepard understand more of the vision he saw from the beacon. At the beginning some of the crew and some on the team were a bit untrustworthy of her due to the fact that her mother is working with Saren but now they no longer care about that and they treat her the same as the rest.

Mere moments ago Shepard and Tali were talking about the Geth. Tali told him how her people created them and what they were used for. She told Shepard about the Morning War when the Geth fought back and forced her people to flee their home world and any colonies they had in the systems nearby. Then Tali heard words from Shepard that she didn't expect.

"The Geth fought back for their own survival just like any organic race would do the Quarian's were wrong," stated Shepard. Tali turned to Shepard and he saw that his words upset her.

"We were wrong... Shepard they turned on us we had no choice but to wipe them out," replied Tali.

"The Geth only did that because your ancestors attacked them first for being more than their programming allowed. No matter how I look at this Tali your people acted first," stated Shepard.

"Before the war we numbered 18 million when the war ended only a year after it started we were 17 million. Are you saying they were right to kill my ancestors?" asked Tali. Shepard quickly looked at her.

"No. Tali I never said they were right for killing them. I never said that," replied Shepard. Tali turned her back on him and walked out of his quarters, Shepard quickly went after her.

"Tali I...," said Shepard with anguish in his voice. Shepard knew if he says any more now it will only make things worse. So he let her go. Ashley, Kaidan, Garrus and Liara saw all of this from the mess hall. They saw Tali use the elevator and she is now out of sight.

"Shepard what happened?" asked Ashley. Shepard sighed loudly.

"We were talking about the Geth. I asked her about how they were created and how they rebelled. I then said something I shouldn't have done and she got upset and then she left," replied Shepard. Shepard sighed loudly and he sat down with them at the mess hall, Ashley got up and she went after Tali.

"Shepard shouldn't go you and talk to her," inquired Liara. Shepard nodded.

"I will just not now. If I say anything else now it will just make things worse," replied Shepard. They all nodded.

"Commander what I told you about a couple of weeks ago I found it again," stated Kaidan. Kaidan passed him a data pad and he looked it over.

"So the whoever these people are. They are up to something in this system then," inquired Shepard. Kaidan nodded.

"I don't know what though I can't crack their code," replied Kaidan. Shepard nodded.

"Keep an eye on it a bit longer. Once all the team has had training in the Mako we will go and check it out," stated Shepard.

"Who's left for the training?" asked Garrus. Shepard sighed loudly.

"Just Tali," replied Shepard.

"We all know how much she likes new things. So maybe you can use that as a way to apologize to her," stated Liara. Shepard nodded.

"Maybe but I have another idea for that," replied Shepard.

…...

Shepard and Tali haven't spoken to each other for a couple of days now. After it happened Ashley found Tali and she told Ashley what happened. Adams just left Tali alone in the room and after he left Shepard walked in. Shepard just looked at her in silence for a few minutes and then he walked over to her. Tali heard someone walked over to her, she turned around and she saw Shepard there. For a few seconds an uneasy silence took place between them.

"I'm sorry," said both of them at the same time. Shepard walked over to her and shook his head.

"Tali you have nothing to apologize for I was the one that was out line a couple of days ago. I had the right words in my head but they came out like they did. I never wanted to upset you Tali and as soon as those words left my mouth I wanted to take them back right away. I'm sorry Tali," stated Shepard. Tali smiled from his words and she stopped working.

"Can you forgive me?" asked Shepard. Tali nodded.

"How can I forgive you Shepard when you were saying the truth," replied Tali. Shepard looked at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Shepard.

"The reason I got so upset was I found myself agreeing with what you were saying about how the Geth turned on us. In the fleet we're brought up being told that the Geth are ruthless killing machines and that we were right for what we did to them. So hearing you say that my people were wrong and the way you explained it to me made more sense then what I was told as a child. You sounded like my mother, she spoke about the Geth like you did. That's another reason why I was upset it made me miss my mother," replied Tali. Shepard smiled and nodded.

"After you told me what happened I planned to tell you my thoughts on the matter slowly but it all came out in one go," stated Shepard. Tali nodded.

"So... can we go back to being friends now?" asked Tali. Shepard nodded.

"We never stopped Tali. Sometimes even friends fight," replied Shepard. Shepard sat down on the floor near the wall and Tali joined him. Her Omni-tool came on as she sat down and sparks were coming from it.

"Come on you stupid little bosh'tet," said Tali with annoyance in her voice. Shepard smiled.

"How long have you been using that old Blue-wire model?" asked Shepard.

"About four years. Its acts up now and then but its been customized a lot," replied Tali.

"Well it sucks... so as a way to make up with you I got you something," stated Shepard. Tali looked at him and Shepard passed her an Omni-tool.

"What is this?" asked Tali.

"My older sisters Omni-tool. I got it fixed and modified extensively. Think of it as a replacement for the one you have," replied Shepard. Tali took it from him and she looked it over.

"Shepard it's an amazing gift but I cant accept it. Its one of the few things you have left from that time in your life," stated Tali. Shepard shook his head.

"No I want you to have it Tali, even though this means a lot to me your friendship means more to me then a memento of my sister," replied Shepard. Tali blushed brightly and nodded.

"Thank you Shepard... I'll take good care of it for you," said Tali with gratitude in her voice.

"I know you will. I have to go now Tali, I need to do some work and so do you for a change," replied Shepard. Tali glared at him.

"I would get more work done if I wasn't talking all the time but I wonder whose fault that is," inquired Tali.

"Hey I never once heard you complain about me keeping you from your work," replied Shepard. Tali blushed furiously and turned away from Shepard, Shepard chuckled loudly and he stood up and then helped her up.

"Try and get a good nights sleep tonight Tali because tomorrow when we find a suitable planet I'm going to teach you how to use the Mako," stated Shepard. Tali looked at him.

"What really? I get to go in that tank?" asked Tali. Shepard nodded.

"Yeah you really do," replied Shepard. Tali nodded.

"Good but I don't know about sleeping well I can't sleep that well on your ship," stated Tali.

"Whys that?" asked Shepard.

"Your ship is too quite. Back in the fleet if the ship was quite we would know something is wrong. I can't sleep without a noise," replied Tali. Shepard nodded.

"Right well come to my quarters and you can sleep there alright. My quarters are built next to some machinery so there's some noise. You might sleep better in there," stated Shepard. Tali went red in the face.

"But that's your room don't you need to sleep for tomorrow as well?" asked Tali. Shepard smiled warmly at her.

"I'll be fine Tali. I can sleep just about anywhere. So you can use my bed alright I most likely won't go to sleep until late anyway so it will be fine," replied Shepard. Tali nodded.

"Okay Shepard I'll come by in a little while," stated Tali. Shepard nodded and as he walked out of the room Adams walked back in and he saw Tali transfer everything from her old Omni-tool to her new one. He noticed her back to her happy self.

"So from you humming a tune I'm guessing you and Shepard patched things up?" asked Adams. Tali nodded.

"Yeah we did and he gave me a new Omni-tool due to my old breaking all the time," replied Tali. Adams smiled from her reaction.

...

A short time later Tali is on a break and she is sitting the mess hall and she is writing a message on her Omni-tool.

Dear Auntie Raan

Subject: My Pilgrimage so far.

Auntie Raan sorry for not writing to you sooner but so much has happened in such a short amount of time. I tracked and disabled a Geth sniper to extract its memory core. On it I found evidence of the man who attacked the human colony Eden Prime. I went to the citadel looking for help. I was hurt when I got there and I was running a fever and as I was leaving a bad deal the people I waited for attacked me. Then from nowhere a strange human appeared in front of me, he put down one of people who were going to hurt me and wounded another two. His squad members then put down the others. That's how I met Commander Shepard, he is so amazing Auntie Raan its hard to put into words. I owe him my life and he asks nothing of me in return expect my friendship.

The ship I am serving on is nothing like I ever seen it's really advanced according to Shepard. He wouldn't give me the technical details because he said they give him a headache when he tries to think about tech stuff. Garrus told me the ship was built by Human and Turian engineers. Oh Garrus is a Turian C-sec officer, he joined Shepard as well. Apparently he and Shepard don't like obeying the rules when a criminal is trying to escape justice but I think it's just an excuse to have fun. We even have a Krogan on the ship, Wrex was a little scary at first but once I got to know him my opinion of him changed. Don't get me wrong he's still scary but he has really good stories.

I had some problems with a couple of humans on the ship but thanks to Shepard I was able to deal with that and now their my friends. We recently rescued an Asari named Liara. I didn't like her much at first but that was mainly because her mother is working with the Geth but I don't care about that any more, she's become a good friend as well.

Do you remember when pirates attacked a human colony 7 years ago and you and the other admirals were watching the footage like I was. You'll never believe this but I met the human we saw holding of the pirates on his own. Can you guess who it is... never mind I'll tell you it was Shepard and when I told him that you and the other admirals thought about training our marines to fight like he did he was concerned it was really funny.

Much to my surprise I wasn't the first Quarian he met, I don't know her name but she saved him 14 years ago. Shepard has asked about my past as well as the history and culture of race. He isn't like how we all thought humans are. We had argument about the Geth and we didn't talk for a couple of days but we made up today and that's why I'm really happy. (like you couldn't have noticed that from what I have said so far).

Anyway I can write another four pages about Shepard but I won't. So is everything alright back with the fleet father wouldn't tell me much.

Your little Tali.

Tali red her message over a couple of times and she smiled to herself when she red parts of it. As she is sending it Liara and Kaidan joined her at the table and they can hear her humming to herself.

"Well someone is happy. What's going on Tali?" asked Kaidan. Tali sent the message and turned her Omni-tool off.

"Shepard came by earlier and we made up," replied Tali. Kaidan and Liara nodded and they sat down next to her.

"Has he told you when you're doing your Mako training?" asked Liara. Tali nodded.

"We're doing it tomorrow when Joker finds a planet that will do for the training," replied Tali.

"Where is Shepard anyway?" asked Tali as she sorted a drink out for herself.

"He's in the conference room. Admiral Hackett needs to talk to him about something he should be done soon," replied Kaidan. Tali nodded and she inserted the straw into her drink and started to drink it slowly. Shepard walked down the stairs and Kaidan saw the look on his face.

"Shepard what's wrong?" asked Kaidan.

"A friend from a long time ago died on a recon mission. Hackett said Geth were involved," replied Shepard.

"Where did it happen" inquired Liara.

"On an uninhabited world in Hades Gammer Cluster. Joker is taking us there, we'll be doing your training in a possible combat situation. You think you'll be able to do it?" asked Shepard. Tali nodded.

"Of course... I might turn in a bit earlier to make sure I'm well rested," replied Tali. Shepard smiled from her words and Liara saw a deep care and affection for Tali in his eyes.

"Let me know when and I'll clean the place up," stated Shepard. Tali nodded and Shepard walked into his quarters.

"Tali I know your not sleeping in the hot bunks so where will you be sleeping?" asked Liara.

"Shepard's bed," replied Tali. Kaidan and Liara looked at each other and Tali went red in the face and the two of them started to laugh.

"I didn't mean it that way. Shepard knows I haven't been sleeping so he said I could use his bed and that he doesn't plan on sleeping for a while," stated Tali. Kaidan nodded.

"Of course Tali. If you want I can get some romantic music for the two of you" replied Kaidan. Tali went bright in the face and she turned away from Kaidan and he walked off laughing.

"Tali I can tell from your words that you want your words to mean what Kaidan and I first thought don't you?" asked Liara. Tali turned to her and she looked away from her and started wringing her hands together.

"Maybe... I don't know Liara. Shepard's been such a good friend to me and how he and I first met that I do have some of those feelings for him but I don't know if he feels the same way," replied Tali. Liara nodded.

"Liara can you keep this to yourself please... its embarrassing just talking to you about it. So do you mind?" asked Tali. Liara shook her head.

"It's okay Tali I won't tell a soul and give Shepard some time. Humans are hard to read but I think he does care for you as more than a friend but he might not know it yet," replied Liara. Tali nodded and the two of them spent some time talking about Tali's upcoming training with the Mako.


	3. Chapter 3: Geth and the Dream

Chapter three

Geth and the dream

A few hours later and Shepard and Tali are in his private quarters and she could hear the sounds of the ship through the walls of his room. Shepard is cleaning the place up and Tali is sitting on the sofa.

"Shepard you really don't have to clean your room up. I'm not going to judge you on dirty clothes and food wrappers around the place," said Tali with amusement in her voice. Shepard flicked some water at her from his drink and she got her arms to stop it.

"Please you make more of mess than anyone I know on the ship. Adams tells me you leave parts around the place all the time," replied Shepard. Tali giggled loudly and she stood up and walked over to Shepard and she started to help him clean up.

"Tali you don't have to help me this is my mess," stated Shepard. Tali nodded.

"I know I don't have to but I want to," replied Tali. Shepard smiled and nodded and with the two of them cleaning up it didn't take that long.

Shepard has just taken the rubbish and the dirty clothes out of his room and Tali is looking around his room and she saw a photo of the Quarian he has told her about. She is in her suit and she has her arms around Shepard like a mother would do with her child. Shepard walked back inside and he saw her looking at the photo.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find that photo," stated Shepard. Tali smiled and she picked it up and looked at, Shepard sat down on the sofa and she sat down next to him.

"You look really happy in this photo Shepard. When was this taken?" asked Tali.

"This got taken a year after I lost my family. The colony was rebuilt by then but so many people didn't come back but I did and so did my new mother. I enlisted for the alliance when I turned 18. She was there with me on leave when the pirates attacked Elysium," replied Shepard. Without realizing it Shepard had put his arm behind Tali and she is leaning into his chest slightly.

"Did she... die when they were attacking the colony?" asked Tali. Shepard shook his head.

"No. I don't know if she's alive or dead. During the last day of the pirate attacked she just vanished. I looked for her for nearly 3 months, that's when I met Anderson and he offered me the N7 training slot. I'm still looking for her where ever I go. She's family and you don't give up on them," replied Shepard. Tali smiled and nodded.

"How come when we are talking in here you always manage to get me to talk about my past?" asked Shepard. Tali shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I just have one of those faces or in my case a faceplate," replied Tali. Shepard started to laugh loudly and so did she. Shepard placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled from his touch.

"_Keelah Shepard... Shepard is touching me... oh I never want this to end," _said Tali inside in her head.

"Do you know the name of your quarian mother?" asked Tali in a flustered tone of voice. Shepard shook his head.

"No I don't the only thing is ever told me about her life before she found me was that she got exiled from the Flotilla in secret. She told me to call her Rose. I knew it wasn't her real name but she always had a rose somewhere on her suit," replied Shepard. Tali nodded.

"Its very rare for one of my people to be exiled and even more so to keep it a secret from the fleet. Shepard if you want I could ask my father about her, he might know her real name. I can ask him if you want," inquired Tali. Shepard shook his head.

"No. I knew her when she was Rose and that's enough for me. I don't want to know why she was exiled it might change how I remember her," replied Shepard. Tali nodded.

"Just let me know if you ever change your mind alright," stated Tali. Shepard nodded and he noticed his arm around her and his hand on her. He quickly removed them and stood up.

"Now than Miss Zorah I think its time for you to go to bed," said Shepard in a playful tone. Tali smiled and she then yawned loudly and stood up. Tali walked over to Shepard's bed and sat down on it.

"Shepard are you sure it's okay me sleeping here like this?" asked Tali. Shepard smiled warmly at her and he walked over to her and squatted down in front of her.

"Tali answer me truthfully. Will you be able to sleep in here with some noise?" asked Shepard. Tali nodded.

"Yes... but I don't like the idea of taking your bed from you," replied Tali with care in her voice. Shepard smiled warmly at her and he picked her legs up and Tali started to go red in the face. Shepard placed her legs on the bed.

"Its funny when I first invited you to be part of my team I thought you would be the neediest person on it. Between your weak immune system and your dextro chirality, anyone would think you would need the most help. Yet its the exact opposite. You never ask for anything and I usually have to argue with you to get you to accept things. You always place the needs of the crew before your own, you are the most unselfish person I have ever met. You really are something else," stated Shepard. Tali smiled from his words and she blushed from how he phrased the compliment.

"Thank you Shepard but I'm not all that special. Its just how I was raised just like everyone else back in the fleet was. We taught to always put others needs before our own. If we didn't do that people could get hurt or even... die," replied Tali.

After a short period of quite Shepard tapped one of her legs.

"Go and get some sleep Miss Zorah. Your deserve it," said Shepard in a playful tone. Shepard stood up and he walked over to the door and turned back to her.

"I'm going to be in the CIC for a while... get some sleep Tali," continued Shepard.

"I will, I'll see you later Shepard... and thank you," said Tali as she is yawning. Shepard smiled from the sight of her and he dimmed the lights and walked out of his room.

…...

It's been an hour since Shepard left Tali alone in his room and he is sitting next to Joker looking over some reports.

"What's the situation Shepard? Any other colony worlds getting hit by the Geth?" asked Joker. Shepard shook his head.

"No their all safe. Saren must of only attacked Eden Prime for the beacon and he must be looking for a means to understand what we both saw. Since Eden Prime the Geth haven't attacked anything," replied Shepard. Joker sighed a breath of relief and nodded.

"Kaidan told me that you and Tali have patched things up is that right?" asked Joker. Shepard nodded.

"Yeah we did earlier," replied Shepard. Joker nodded.

"Good because I was getting tired of trying to cheer her up with jokes. I was telling her some of my best ones and she never laughed or giggled once," stated Joker. Shepard looked at him.

"That's not like her. She normally laughs at all of your jokes even the bad ones," replied Shepard. Joker flipped him off.

"Shepard she was like that because she thought you hated her. She thought you would rather have a Geth on the ship instead of her," stated Joker.

"Tali really said that?" asked Shepard. Joker nodded.

"She was a mess Shepard. She knew that I know some things about your past and she tried to get me to tell her about them so she could think of some way to make it up to you. I told her I couldn't break a promise I made to you. So I told her to think of something that only she can do that would get you two talking again so you could patch things up but I guess you went to her before she thought of something. Still everything worked out in the end," replied Joker. Shepard nodded.

"Why would she think that she had to make it up to me. I was the one in the wrong. I'm the one that made her upset. So why was she like that?" asked Shepard. Joker started to laugh.

"Shepard you really have no idea what's going on with her do you," replied Joker. Shepard looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shepard. Joker started to laugh again.

"Shepard think about it. Whenever you walk into a room she focuses only on you. Shepard I think she might have feelings for you," replied Joker. Shepard became silent and he looked back at all of his interactions with Tali. She saw her always looking at him checking out his every movement and hanging on his every word.

"Damn how could I not of seen it," said Shepard with shock in his voice. Joker smiled.

"Shepard your not exactly open with your own feelings are you. You haven't been in a relationship since Carrie and that was years ago," replied Joker. Shepard nodded.

"What should I do? Should I tell her that I know about her feelings for me or should I keep that fact to myself for now?" asked Shepard.

"Until your sure of your own feelings for her don't say anything. It won't be fair to her if you tell her you know how she feels and then you just brush her off straight away. Just take some time and think on what I told you. Don't do anything until your certain," replied Joker. Shepard nodded.

"Alright I'm going to go and send these reports. Keep me posted on tracking down the Geth base on the planet ahead of us," ordered Shepard. Joker nodded.

"Will do boss but its going to take a while. After you send those reports you might want to try and get some sleep," replied Joker. Shepard smiled and he stood up.

"I would but someone is in my bed at the moment," stated Shepard. Joker looked at him.

"Who?" asked Joker.

"We were just talking about her," replied Shepard. Shepard then walked off leaving Joker with a shocked look on his face.

…...

30 minutes later Shepard walked into his quarters with a drink in his hand, he quickly glanced at Tali and he saw her sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. Shepard walked over to his desk that is near the bed and he put his drink down and started to look the files over. As soon as Shepard picked the first one up he put it back down almost right away, he picked up his drink and he swivelled his chair around and he just watched her without making a sound. Shepard looked at her faceplate and he couldn't see the silver orbs that he normally does so he knows that she really is sleeping and not just pretending for him. Shepard smiled as he saw her sleeping peacefully for the first time since she came aboard.

Tali is laying on the right side of the bed facing Shepard. She slept comfortably on left side; Tali has both of her arms together and she them wrapped around her legs which she has brought up to her chest. Tali's legs are together at the knees but the further down her legs they are slightly more bent the right leg even more so. If Shepard didn't notice her chest slightly expanding and contracting as she breathed, he could mistake her for being dead. Tali lay completely still making no noise at all.

Shepard noticed how close to the edge of the bed she is sleeping. The bed is made up of two separate mattress pads and yet with how Tali is sleeping she is barely taking up half of one sleeping pad. Shepard thought that this type of sleeping would do her some harm to her body and joints until he remembered something that Rose once told him. She told him that there isn't a lot of space in the Flotilla so we had to sleep in strange positions so everyone could sleep. It was the most efficient way for everyone to get the rest that they needed.

After a while of watching Tali sleep he noticed that he is smiling as he looked at her. Tali looked so adorable and peaceful to him and beautiful to him and that just made him smile. This is the first time that Shepard has managed to ever truly look at her. The fabric that Tali's suit is made from has faded in places and parts of it are torn due to its daily use. Parts of her suit are covered in make shift repairs and on nearly every part of her suit is some kind of repair. The sleeve that covers her right arm has been repaired extensively with a assortment of different sized metals and tubes. Even though her suit has seen lots of damage Shepard still finds it pleasing to look at.

To Shepard her suit is beautiful even in its worn down condition. The suit is very snug, it clings to her body tightly showing off her feminine curves. From a past talk with Rose, Shepard knows that regarding duel-gendered species in the galaxy, that Quarian's and Humans have the most similar sexual dimorphism. Both species can be classified as mammals. Shepard found himself looking at her long legs, her thin waist and her petite upper body gave her a very feminine look that Shepard found attractive since he first saw her.

Shepard had some of his drink as he watched over her, Shepard started to relax in his chair and he has a loving and affectionate look in his eyes. As he watched her Shepard came to a realization about her, he is developing feelings for her; feelings for a Quarian girl that reminded him so much of the fun he had Rose. A Quarian girl that had become his friend and his only means of finding peace when he talks to her.

"_What is it about you that I find myself drawn to you Tali. It's not just a physical attraction, it's something deeper then that. It could be your bright and bubbly personality, that seems to be the reason because its only when I'm with you that I find any joy and peace. Then again I have been out with women with the same personality like yours before, so maybe there's not just a single reason why I'm developing feelings for you. Perhaps it's a multitude of small reasons that include all of your positive quirks and qualities. Anyway I don't care what the reason is the only thing I know for sure is that these feelings I have for you are growing day by day," _Shepard wrote this down in his private journal as he watched her sleeping. He then turned his back on her and sighed quietly.

"_But I don't know if I can tell you this. Once you find a pilgrimage gift you will go back to the fleet... and then I will never see you again. I'm sorry Tali but I can never tell you how I feel about you." _Shepard wrote this last part in his journal and he than placed it down on the desk along with his glass. Shepard then stood up and walked out of his quarters.

…...

_While Tali is sleeping she felt hands on her body, they slowly started to massage every inch of her body. They slowly and sensually massaged her breasts, her abdomen and her thighs and she started to wake up. Tali knew whose hands these are without having to open her eyes and after a short time of pretending to be asleep and just enjoying the sensation of the hands all over her body. Tali eagerly rolled over onto her back to look up at him._

_As Tali flipped over she saw Shepard's face and she saw his eyes taking in every aspect of her body. Tali stood up and as she did this Shepard took his shirt off and Tali ran her fingers over his chest feeling every inch of his skin. Shepard placed his hands on the side of her helmet and pressed the buttons to release the faceplate. Tali didn't stop Shepard, the risks involved from removing her faceplate no longer mattered because the person removing her faceplate is the one man she would ever let do this. For a few seconds Shepard did nothing but look at her face, he then rubbed the side of her face with a couple of fingers and Tali shoved him onto a wall and they passionately started kissing each other._

_Shepard placed his hands on her hips and she locked her legs around him and two of them fell back onto his bed and without ever breaking lip contact their fingers explored each others bodies. Tali loved the feel of Shepard's weight on her body while she lustfully sucked his tongue and lips. Their mouths started to make love to each other and every few seconds Tali moaned softly and with each passing kiss and grope from Shepard her moans got louder and more rapid. Shepard slid his hands inside her suit and her moans grew louder as she enjoyed the sensation of his skin on hers. Tali's heavy breathing and moans filled the room and they became synchronised with each other and with the burning passion in the room._

Tali's eyes suddenly snapped open as she woke up. She was in Shepard's bed and by herself and all of what just happened was nothing but a vivid dream.

"_I can't believe I just dreamt all that," _said Tali inside her head. Tali rolled onto her back and she stared up at the ceiling. She noticed that her breathing is heavier then it normally is, the dream has been very very vivid. It has left Tali feeling extremely aroused and to her it felt more like a memory than a dream.

In truth Tali isn't all that surprised by the dream it just confirmed for her what she already knew, she is strong feelings for Shepard that go past friendship. It didn't bother her that Shepard removed her mask or that she let him do that, seeing him do that in her dream just felt right and natural to her.

"_How could I not have these feelings for Shepard. Shepard is a handsome and dashing Commander, he came out of nowhere and saved me from my would be assassins. Shepard saved me from the most desperate times of my life and whisked me away on a adventure across the stars. Shepard asked me to join his crew and he not only cares about me like a officer does with his men and women serving under him but he cares for me as a friend as well. He's always concerned about my well being and he's always treated me like an equal," _said Tali inside her head. Tali sat up and let her feet dangle over the side of his bed.

"_Even with all that he has done for me, Shepard is also a skilled biotic warrior; an expert sharp shooter who never seems to run out of bravery. On top of that Shepard is a famous figure of heroism and authority. Shepard answers to no one but the council and the freedom he has is something I have never had in my life on the flotilla," _continued Tali inside her head. Tali then brought her legs up and put her arms around them.

"As much as I want him I know we will never be together. How can he see past my mask and the suit," said Tali in a quite voice. Then inside her head she heard a voice.

"_Don't kid yourself girl how could he ever see you as anything else but a friend. Why would he want to be with someone that he can never touch or see their face. Besides even if by some miracle he does want you, would you be so selfish that you keep knowing full well that you can never make him truly happy," _said a voice inside her head.

Tali sighed loudly and then she stretched her body out and turned her Omni-tool on to check the time and its lunchtime.

"Oh Keelah why did he let me sleep in for so long," said Tali with annoyance in her voice. Tali stood up and walked out of his room and she saw Shepard taking his anti-matter sniper rifle apart and cleaning the parts. Tali walked over to him.

"Shepard why didn't you wake me for the mission?" asked Tali. Shepard chuckled loudly.

"Tali that was two days ago. You've been sleeping for nearly 3 days," replied Shepard.

"_What," _shouted Tali. Everyone in the room looked at her and Shepard started to laugh.

"You let me sleep for that long when there was work to do," inquired Tali. Shepard nodded.

"I tried to wake you up but nothing worked. Your a pretty deep sleeper Tali. If you hadn't of woken up I would of gone in there, and picked you up. Then place you in the shower and turned it on to wake you up," replied Shepard with amusement in his voice. Tali went red in the face and she sat down next to him.

"Shepard stop it... its not funny," stated Tali. Shepard stood up and bowed to her.

"Anything you say... princess," replied Shepard.

"Stop calling me that. You know that's not how it works with the fleet," said Tali with amusement in her voice. Shepard nodded.

"Of course... the last thing we want is to make your father the king angry," replied Shepard. Tali sighed loudly.

"Don't ever let my father hear you call him that. It might go to his head and actually make himself king," said Tali with laughter in her voice. Shepard smiled and he sat back down.

"So what did you learn while I was sleeping?" asked Tali.

"We've destroyed four Geth outposts in this system but none were large enough to be the main base. Kaidan is checking something out at the moment. We might know where their main base is in a matter of hours," replied Shepard. Tali nodded.

"So err where have you been sleeping while I... was using your bed?" asked Tali in a quite voice.

"I slept on the left side of it. The first time was by accident I was just so exhausted from a mission and I passed out. I woke up this morning and you had moved over to me and you were facing my chest and you had your head under my chin and I had my arms around you," replied Shepard in a quite tone of voice. Tali looked at him.

"Really?" asked Tali. Shepard nodded.

"Yeah really," replied Shepard.

"Keelah Shepard I am so sorry for that," said Tali with her face red.

"Its fine Tali and besides you make a good blanket... I might get used to waking up like that," replied Shepard. Tali saw his face going red slowly as he said that and she smiled. Shepard placed a hand on her leg.

"Tali go and get your gear ready. There's a planet nearby while we're waiting for Kaidan to figure out the main Geth base we'll do your Mako training," stated Shepard. Tali nodded.

"Is anyone else going?" asked Tali. Shepard checked the scope on his rifle and wiped it down and shook his head.

"No it will be just us. Its not a combat mission so I don't need a full squad. We're going to be searching for minerals we can find for the Alliance. We'll get some credits for it as well. You'll be working the Mako's auto repair system and making sure its working correctly and in combat you'll be in charge of making sure the shields stay up as long as they can. You think you can do that," replied Shepard. Tali nodded.

"I'll have to check the system over after I've sorted my gear out," stated Tali. Shepard nodded.

"Alright. I'll come and find you in a couple of hours. Before you start checking your gear get some food in you, you've been asleep for a while," replied Shepard. Tali nodded.

"I'll eat when I'm looking the systems over," said Tali as she stretched her arms out. Shepard nodded and Tali walked to the elevator while stretching still. Garrus and Liara walked over to Shepard and he is starting to put his rifle back together.

"Why did she shout like that a few minutes ago?" asked Liara.

"Oh she just found out that she has been sleeping for nearly 3 days," replied Shepard. His rifle is now back in one piece and he is looking down the sights of it.

"You really let her sleep in your bed?" asked Garrus. Shepard nodded.

"Yeah. Apparently the ship is too quite for her in the flotilla a quite ship meant something is broken and their lives are in danger. My room has noise in it so she can only sleep in there by the looks of things," replied Shepard.

"So are you going to let her sleep in there from now on?" asked Liara. Shepard shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know yet," replied Shepard.

"Kaidan told me he should have a location of the main Geth base inside an four hours If we learn where it is while you are training with Tali we'll let you know via comm," stated Garrus. Shepard nodded.

"Good while I'm with Tali. Inform admiral Hackett tell him the Geth threat in this system will be over shortly," replied Shepard. Garrus and Liara nodded.

…...

Dear Tali-Zorah

Subject: Your Pilgrimage

I understand why you have been so busy Tali, it's always hectic for a short time after you start serving on a new ship. I'm glad to hear that you have made some friends in such a short time being away from home. I would love to hear about them all in another message from you when you are able to send me one.

This human who saved you this Shepard be careful around him. We have both seen how he acts under pressure and from what we have seen of him fighting the pirates that day. He can go from calm and collected to full of wrath and rage at a drop of a hat. That was from your father Tali. Once he realised who Shepard is and what he has done, your father thinks Shepard is dangerous. I know I won't be able to get you to change your mind about him and I'm not trying to do that... it never works anyway. Besides from that I think Shepard is a good man... well by human standards at least.

I have to admit I was surprised when you told me he asked you about our history and culture. From your words he generally wants to learn more about us so he can understand our people more. This female quarian you told me about the one that looked after him when his family died. I did some checking and the fleet was in his home planets system at the time of the attacked. Maybe this Quarian saw the danger the humans were in and she felt compelled to try and help them. I also think this Quarian might of told some of the things that you have told him as well and he is asking you again just as an excuse to talk to you. Its clear to me you like him Tali and don't worry I won't tell your father. If he found out he would turn the fleet around to try and get you away from him.

Tali why did you take such risks in disabling a Geth Sniper? If it was just to impress Shepard then I am really disappointed in you. But still have fun out there

Your loving auntie Raan.

Tali has just finished checking the Mako's systems when she got this message. She red it a couple of times in her head. She then archived it for later so she can reply to it then. Tali quickly checked over her weapons. Her shotgun is ready for use and so is her Tempest sub-machine gun. Shepard walked over to her and he has his anti-matter sniper rifle on his back; a machine gun pistol on his left side and a heavy pistol on his right side. As Shepard got closer to Tali she saw that he has tied his hair back with some string and some lose strands are on either side of his face.

"Yo Shepard before you go with Tali I have something for you," stated Joker on the ship's comm system.

"What is it?" asked Shepard.

"Its a large coded comm burst from a C-sec officer from the citadel. I haven't decrypted the main message yet but the subject is about freed slaves from Mindoir," replied Joker on the ship's comm system. Tali looked at Shepard and she walked over to him.

"Shepard this training can wait. What ever is in that message has to be important," stated Tali. Shepard rubbed his eyes a couple of times and Wrex and the others saw Shepard starting to pace around them.

"Joker let me know as soon as the message has been decrypted," stated Shepard.

"Alright Shepard but it's going to take a while. We're using most of the ships processors to track the Geth signal," replied Joker on the ship's comm system. Shepard nodded.

"Very well. As soon as we find that Geth base focus on this message. I want to know what its about before I speak to this officer when we're next at the Citadel," stated Shepard. Shepard got in the Mako first and sat in the drivers seat and Tali sat down in the seat next to him. Tali saw Shepard put a harness on that is attached the seat and she did the same. Everyone outside of the Mako cleared the area.

"So do you think you know the systems now?" asked Shepard. Tali nodded.

"Yeah they weren't that hard to learn. All I did was play around with the systems its faster than reading the manual," replied Tali.

"Shepard why are we wearing harness's. Joker is just landing the ship and we drive out right?" asked Tali. Shepard smiled from her words.

"You'll see," replied Shepard.

"Shepard we're over the drop point and the doors are open," stated Joker.

"Wait. What does he mean by drop point?" asked Tali. Shepard smiled and he gunned the Mako.

The next thing Tali knew is that they were falling from the sky and that she is getting jostled around in her seat and screaming loudly. Shepard is just sitting normally in his seat laughing from what Tali is doing.

…...

A few minutes later and the Mako has landed safely and it has come to a stop. Tali is lying half way out of her seat and Shepard is still laughing.

"Shepard why didn't you tell me that was going to happen?" asked Tali. Shepard smiled and he helped her sit up.

"And miss seeing your reaction as we fell down to the planet. I don't think so," replied Shepard. Tali hit his arms and looked away from him.

"Come on Tali don't tell me you didn't find it fun?" asked Shepard.

"If I wasn't screaming from fear I think I would of enjoyed myself... so can we go again," replied Tali. Shepard smiled.

"Of course but not now. For now we have work to do," stated Shepard. Tali nodded and they got to work.

…...

Over the next few hours Shepard and Tali have found a large number of both rare minerals and gases. Tali helped Shepard set up beacons for the Alliance to find them with and they got a large number of credits for each one that they. At the moment they are waiting at the collection point and they are sitting on the roof of the Mako looking out at the land around them.

"So did you enjoy your time in the Mako?" asked Shepard. Tali nodded.

"Yeah I did... thanks Shepard it was fun," replied Tali.

"Shepard we're coming in get to the altitude and we'll pick you up," stated Joker over the comm. Shepard and Tali quickly got inside and transferred all of the power in the Mako to the thrusters.

A few minutes later they were back in the hanger and Kaidan is running over to him.

"Shepard I've found the main Geth base," stated Kaidan.

"Good work. Where is it?" asked Shepard.

"Joker is taking us there now," replied Kaidan.

"Joker how long till we get there?" asked Shepard.

"A couple of hours. The message from this C-sec guy is being decrypted now you'll know what it says around the time you get back from blowing the Geth up," replied Joker over the comm. Shepard nodded.

"Tali keep your gear with you. Your coming with me to the Geth base. Your knowledge of them will help us shut down whatever we find there," ordered Shepard. Tali nodded.

"Garrus get your gear ready as well. Your coming with us," continued Shepard. Garrus nodded and he walked over this locker and got his sniper rifle out and his assault rifle. He got to work on checking them over. Shepard made his way to the elevator and Tali is with him.

"Shepard this message about Mindoir what do you think it could be about?" asked Tali. Shepard shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe they found some of the people that they took from the colony and have them safe somewhere now. Or they have information on a groups location and they want us to go in and save them," replied Shepard. Tali nodded. The elevator stopped and they sat down at the mess hall table.

"How many people did the slavers take that month?" asked Tali. Shepard shook his head.

"No one really knows. Before the attack the main city had over 4 million people living there. I lived with my family at the edge of a forest on one side of us and the ocean on the other. In my village lived about 15,000 people and in the other two large cities and a town all together those 3 had about 9 million people. The reports said they killed about 3 million. 5 million were missing at the end of the month and the last 5 million were survivors like myself," replied Shepard. Tali nodded.

"In a letter I wrote to the fleet. I mentioned the Quarian you told me about and in their reply they said that the flotilla was in your home system when the attack happened. So maybe Rose wanted to help you but the admirals didn't want to risk the slavers attacking the fleet. They might of told her if she went to Mindoir she wouldn't be welcome in the fleet again. I think Rose chose to leave the fleet and get exiled to try and help as best she can," stated Tali. Shepard looked at her.

"You really think she would do that?" asked Shepard. Tali nodded.

"Its the only explanation that I can think of that explains why she got exiled in secret. Tell me does what I just said sound like something she would do," replied Tali. Shepard sat in silence for a few minutes thinking on what Tali has just said and then he nodded.

"Your right that does sound like something she would do and thinking about it she taught me to do the same. I mean I never really wanted this life I have," stated Shepard.

"You really never wanted to join the Alliance?" asked Tali. Shepard nodded.

"I had a large family. I had 4 uncles on my dad's side of the family and 5 aunts of my mothers side and they had their own children as well. Some of us were miners; some were framers, some were carpenters and the rest were hunters. I planned to be a hunter like my father and my older sister but... well you know what happened next," replied Shepard. Tali nodded.

"Well who knows maybe one day you could go back to that way of life you once had," stated Tali. Shepard nodded.

"I could but I don't see myself ever going back to Mindoir to live there ever again. Too many memories," replied Shepard. Tali nodded.

"I wonder if we'll find anything useful at this Geth base," said Tali with wonder in her voice. Shepard sighed loudly and nodded.

"Maybe," replied Shepard.

"Shepard is something wrong?" asked Tali. Shepard shook his head.

"Its nothing Tali don't worry about it," replied Shepard. Tali nodded.

"_I want to tell you Tali but... I just can't," _said Shepard inside his head.

…...

A couple of hours later and Shepard, Tali and Garrus have just put down the Geth that were guarding the outside of the main base.

"It's going to be tight in there. So watch each other backs. Garrus you watch the walkways and put down their flying drones. I'll handle the ones on the ground floor. Tali use your shotgun on those that get to close to us," ordered Shepard. Garrus and Tali nodded. Shepard took a deep breath and he open the door and went inside first. Tali heard Shepard putting down a couple of Geth foot soldiers. Then she and Garrus came in after him and they heard the sound of someone singing.

"Shepard are you hearing that?" asked Garrus. Shepard nodded.

"I do and I know it as well. That's Quarian music," replied Shepard as he put down a rocket trooper.

"How do you know that?" asked Garrus as he shot down a couple of drones.

"I've heard a song like this before. Its not something I can forget," replied Shepard.

"Garrus that is defiantly Quarian. It's a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was trying to go to sleep," stated Tali. Garrus nodded.

When the last trooper went down a Geth prime got activated and they all took cover.

"Garrus switch to long range," ordered Shepard. Garrus nodded and both he and Shepard got their sniper rifles ready.

"Tali fry its shields," ordered Shepard. A second later the primes shields were gone and Shepard fired at its right knee and Garrus at its left. Shepard jumped out of cover and used his biotics to slam the prime into generator and it and the generator got fired. They made their way to where the song is coming from and Tali looked it over.

"Shepard this has got a ton of information about the Geth. It could tell us their weak spots or their fleet movements," stated Tali. Shepard put an OSD disc and started the data transfer.

"Garrus see if you can find any thing while we're waiting for this to download," ordered Shepard. Garrus nodded.

"Tali see if there's any salvageable gear from their spare parts," continued Shepard. Tali nodded and she got to work. Shepard started to look through the data.

"Shepard anything good in there?" asked Tali. Shepard nodded.

"There's terabytes of data here on the Geth. This can be helpful for many reasons. It might tell us where Saren is going next," replied Shepard. Tali nodded and she looked at the data.

"_It won't just help us get Saren... it might help me with my pilgrimage as well,"_ said Tali in her head.

…...

30 minutes later and they have just gotten out of the Mako and they have taken their gear off and put it away.

"Joker any progress on the message?" asked Shepard.

"Yeah. It's decrypted and waiting for you in your quarters. Just a word of warning Shepard don't have anything breakable in your hands while your reading it," replied Joker over the comm system. Shepard nodded and he walked off.

"Joker. On a scale of 1 to 10. How bad is it?" asked Tali. They heard Joker sigh loudly.

"It's a high ten... Tali give him a bit of space for a while. I know you want to help him and so do I but. If you go there now, Shepard might hurt you and he will never forgive himself if he did that. He'll find you when he's ready," replied Joker over the comm system. Tali sighed and nodded.

…...

It's been four hours since they got back on the ship. During that time Shepard sent Alliance command a copy of the Geth data and Kaidan is going through a copy as well. No one has seen Shepard since he came back from sending the Alliance the Geth data. Tali and the others are sitting at the mess hall table and they can hear music coming from Shepard's room. Kaidan sat down and he heard the music going.

"Damn it must be bad if he is listening to his music," said Kaidan with concern in his voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Liara.

"I've worked with Shepard for nearly four fears and the only time when he is on duty and he has music going is when he literally wants to kill anything he can get his hands on. The first time it happened I had to pry him off a corporal that walked into the room with the music going. He put the guy in a coma for 5 months," replied Kaidan. Wrex nodded.

"Shepard sounds like a Krogan when you speak of him like that," stated Wrex.

"When he is in that state of mind he fights like your kind do when your in a blood rage. Even you would have a hard fight against him unarmed," replied Kaidan. Noise came from Kaidan's Omni-tool and he opened it up.

"My search in the Geth data has found something to do with Saren," stated Kaidan. They all looked at him.

"What exactly?" asked Ashley.

"Two planets. One of them is Fero's the Geth are there in force and the second planet is Noveria," replied Kaidan.

"I don't know Noveria. What goes on there?" asked Tali.

"Its an ice planet. Top secret research from a number of different companies goes on there. They do research the council outlaws. They do contracts with Specters there, so Saren might have gone there to collect a weapon of some kind," replied Garrus.

"Joker... set course for Fero's," ordered Shepard. Everyone turned to him.

"Are you sure... what about the message?" asked Joker over the comm system.

"The officer will contact us again when it's time. For now we go to Fero's and stop the Geth there," replied Shepard. Joker sighed loudly.

"Alright setting course for Fero's estimated arrival time 2 days," stated Joker over the comm system. Shepard nodded and he sat down next to Tali and he put his hands together and looked down at the floor.

"Shepard what's got you so shaken?" asked Tali.

"Some slaves from Mindior are recovering in a Citadel hospital. One of them gave their name as Shepard," replied Shepard. They all looked at him.

"What did you just say?" asked Garrus. Shepard nodded.

"You heard me... some of my family might still be alive but I just don't see how it's possible," replied Shepard.

"Why?" asked Ashley.

"I saw my family compound get atomised as a slaver ship came down. Everyone but me and my father were taking shelter in the house. We were shooting down their fighter craft, after the compound got destroyed my father lost his will to live and... he blew his brains out. That's when I got shot in the back," replied Shepard. Tali smiled and she rubbed his hands.

"You okay?" asked Tali. Shepard shook his head.

"No... but I will be," replied Shepard. Tali smiled from his words and he rubbed her hands gently.


	4. Chapter 4: S M Shepard

Chapter Four

S M Shepard

Its been nearly 2 days since they put the main Geth base down and Shepard getting the message about the slaves. On their way to Fero's they put down a rouge human run research base that is run by a group called Cerberus.

They have been on Fero's for a some time now and they have just put down the Thorian, and they have just learned everything that happened here from an Asari named Shiala.

"So the cipher you gave to Saren. You still have it in your head?" asked Shepard. Shiala nodded.

"Yes. If you wish to pursue him you will need to understand everything about the Protheans and the only way to do that is with the cipher," replied Shiala. Shepard nodded.

"Do it. Give me the cipher," requested Shepard.

"Shepard are you mad. You have no idea what will get placed in your head," said Garrus with concern in his voice.

"I know the risks but we all know this is our only hope of understanding some of what Saren has planned," replied Shepard. Garrus and Liara nodded and Shiala placed her hands on the sides of Shepard's head.

"Relax Commander and open yourself up to the universe... Embrace eternity," said Shiala in a reassuring tone of voice. Her eyes went pitch black and images flashed in front of Shepard's eyes, he saw the message from the beacon in a new light now. Shiala broke contact with him and Shepard stepped back a couple of paces and breathed hard for a few minutes.

"Shepard are you alright?" asked Liara.

"It feels like my mind has just exploded," replied Shepard.

"That will pass shortly Commander. When the cipher has settled you will begin to see things in a different light. This will help you in your mission," stated Shiala. Shepard nodded.

"Shepard what should we do about her?" asked Garrus. Shepard stood up and looked at her.

"What are your plans? Are you going back to Saren?" asked Shepard. Shiala shook her head.

"No with your permission I would like to stay here and help the humans here rebuild their lives here," replied Shiala. Shepard nodded.

"Okay but I will be keeping a close eye on you for a while to make sure you keep that you keep word," stated Shepard. Shiala nodded and they left the Thorian chamber and made their way back to the ship.

…...

Everyone has gathered in the comm room and Shepard has just finished telling the others what happened down there.

"You saw the Geth worshipping something?" asked Tali. Shepard nodded.

"Yeah we did. They were on their hands and knees bowing to some kind of glowing orb," replied Shepard.

"What about the cipher has that settled yet?" asked Kaidan. Shepard nodded.

"Yes it has. I've looked the images from the beacon over and parts of the message are missing. The message from the beacon on Eden Prime was incomplete," replied Shepard.

"So Saren might be looking for another working beacon that has the rest of the message," stated Ashley.

"Or he already has it and he just has to find a way to power it," replied Liara.

"Shepard the councils coming in. Should I patch them in?" asked Joker over the comm system. Shepard nodded and the others stood up and they left.

"Yeah go ahead Joker," replied Shepard.

…...

A few hours have passed since the council called Shepard and Tali is working at her station. Tali is checking the main systems over but she can't seem to focus. Her mind keeps getting pulled to the Geth data.

"_It would make an excellent pilgrimage gift. It will help my people understand how the Geth have changed since our exile... so why can't I ask Shepard for it," _said Tali inside her head. Ashley walked over to Tali.

"Hey Tali are you busy?" asked Ashley. Tali shook her head and she turned to her.

"Not really just doing some normal system checks. Do you need something Ashley," replied Tali. Ashley nodded.

"I'm worried about Shepard. Ever since he got that message a few days ago he's been acting strange. He spaces out every now and then and he makes mistakes when cleaning his weapons. He's loosing it Tali, we all see it and I know you do as well," stated Ashley. Tali sighed and nodded.

"He's... how can I explain this without breaking my promise to him," said Tali with conflict-ion in her voice.

"For the last 14 years Shepard has thought everyone he ever knew died in that hellish month. He's happy; he's sad and he's angry all at the same time," stated Tali.

"Why is he like that?" asked Ashley.

"You humans have a saying for this. Walk a mile in their shoes. So imagine that you lost everyone the way he did, then come to terms with the grief of loosing them all. Only to have a person you thought to be dead come back from the grave. If one person survived that blast then how many others could of survived," replied Tali. Ashley nodded.

"So why haven't we gone to the citadel for him to see if this person is a family member?" asked Ashley.

"In the message it says that the slaves are in bad shape and they can't have any visitors until they get better," replied Tali.

"How do you know all this?" asked Ashley.

"Shepard told me. He can talk to me about those things for some reason. Even he doesn't know why he can talk to me about this stuff," replied Tali. Ashley nodded and Tali sighed loudly.

"Tali is something wrong?" asked Ashley. Tali shook her head.

"Not really. You remember the Geth data that led us here. It would make a good pilgrimage gift for the fleet. I have tried asking Shepard for a copy but every time I try to ask him for it. I get a knot in my stomach I find it hard to breath... am I sick," replied Tali. Ashley shook her head.

"No your not sick your just confused. If you took the Geth data it would mean your pilgrimage would end and that would mean your pilgrimage would be over and you have to go back home wouldn't it," inquired Ashley. Tali nodded.

"Yeah it means I would have to leave... but I," replied Tali. Ashley smiled.

"But you don't want to go though do you. You like it here with all of us, don't you?" asked Ashley. Tali nodded.

"Of course I do but my people need the Geth data," replied Tali. Ashley nodded.

"I know so you have to ask yourself. What do you follow. Your head or your heart?" asked Ashley.

"Can't I do both," replied Tali. Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just a solider Tali. I'm not as smart as you. So maybe you can figure out a way to do both," stated Ashley. Tali nodded and Ashley then walked off.

…...

A week later and they are back on the Citadel getting supplies before they go to Noveria. They have spent the lest week tracking Exogeni transports that had Thorian creepers on board and taking down a couple more Cerberus bases while they were at it. Shepard is back to his normal self much to everyone's relief.

At the moment Shepard is checking out the new gear in the Spectre requisitions. Shepard has just brought a upgrade for the sights of his assault rifle and a new prototype shotgun for Tali as a means of thanking her for keeping his head straight the last few days.

"Can you send all of this to my ship under my name," requested Shepard. The requisitions officer nodded and Shepard walked back into the main area and a reporter approached him.

"Commander Shepard. I'm Kilisa...," started the reporter. Shepard shook his head.

"Sorry can't talk now," replied Shepard. Tali saw him and she ran over to him and they walked into the elevator.

"Hey Tali. What have you been up to while we've been here?" asked Shepard.

"Tracking down the officer that sent you the message," replied Tali. Shepard looked at her.

"Did you find him?" asked Shepard. Tali nodded.

"Yes I have. He's been meaning to send you a message yesterday but it got sidelined. Apparently the freed slaves can start to have visitors now," replied Tali.

"Did he say where they are?" asked Shepard. Tali nodded.

"Their in the private rooms in the medical centre you took me to," replied Tali. Shepard nodded and the elevator stopped and they got out and they saw the others waiting for them by the stairs.

"Tali have you told him?" asked Kaidan. Tali nodded.

"Yeah I just have," replied Tali.

"Wait why are all of you here?" asked Shepard.

"Your not just our Commander, your our friend Shepard. You really think we're going to let you go there alone," replied Garrus. Wrex nodded.

"Here I go again agreeing with a Turian... he's right Shepard. Besides I'm the only one here that can stop you if you were to lose your shit in there," stated Wrex. Shepard nodded and he sighed.

"Alright fine... you lot can come in with me but if it is someone from my family I need to talk to them alone alright," replied Shepard. Everyone nodded and they walked up the stairs.

A short time later they were all standing in the medical centre and a doctor walked over to them.

"Commander Shepard how can I help you" inquired an Asari doctor.

"The Freed slaves from Mindoir are here in your care correct?" asked Shepard. The Asari doctor nodded.

"Have you got someone here with the name Shepard?" asked Shepard.

"Let me just check the files I won't be a minute," replied the Asari doctor. Shepard nodded and she walked off.

"Shepard try and relax it won't do you any good just working yourself up like this," stated Liara. Shepard nodded and the doctor returned to them.

"Commander we do have a young woman here by that name," stated the Asari doctor.

"What's the person's full name? I need to see if their really related to me?" asked Shepard.

"Her name is Samantha Marie Shepard," replied the Asari doctor. Shepard fell back into the seats behind him when he heard the name. Tali and the others shared a look.

"What injuries does she have?" asked Tali.

"She came in with a couple of broken fingers on her left hand and her left leg is broken and so is her right foot. She has some old burns on her body that look to be over 5 years old. She has a scar going through her right eye but she can still see through it. If you are going to ask about what happened to her do it gently. You ask her to soon about it and it will cause her to have a panic attack," replied the Asari doctor.

"Can you take us to her?" asked Garrus. The Asari doctor shook her head.

"I'm sorry but only family members can visit her at the moment. So only the Commander can see her," replied the Asari doctor. They all nodded and Shepard stood up.

"Can you take me to her?" asked Shepard. The Asari doctor nodded.

"You guys go back to the ship. I'll be back in a few hours," stated Shepard. Tali and the others nodded and Shepard followed the Asari doctor into the far room. As the others were leaving Tali stopped and turned back to watch Shepard walk into another section. Kaidan saw her watching Shepard.

"Tali come on. Shepard will be fine," said Kaidan in a reassuring tone of voice. Tali nodded and the two of them chased after the others.

A few minutes later Shepard and the Asari doctor are inside Sam's room. She has the curtains around her bed.

"Wait here while I check on her," stated the Asari doctor. Shepard nodded and she walked around to her other side of the curtains.

"Sam I have someone here that wants to talk to you," stated the Asari doctor.

"Who is it?" asked Sam.

"Commander Shepard," replied the Asari doctor. Shepard heard Sam sit up in her bed.

"Shepard... it can't be I'm the only one left," said Sam with disbelief in her voice. The Asari doctor signalled Shepard and he walked into view and the Asari doctor walked out of the room and closed the door. Shepard stood in front of her for a few minutes and neither one of them said anything. Shepard smiled warmly at her and both of them started to cry tears of joy.

"Been a long time Sammy," said Shepard while trying to dry his eyes.

"Kaito how can you be alive... I saw your body I saw you with a hole in your back. So how can you be here?" asked Sam. Shepard walked around the bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

"I wasn't dead when you found me just badly hurt. I was found my a female Quarian and she took me to safety and patched me up. Some time later she adopted me and I became her son and she became my mother," replied Shepard. Sam nodded and Shepard put his hands over hers.

"How did you survive the compound getting atomised? Me and dad went back and found no one and then he just punched his own ticket in front of me. Where were you?" asked Shepard.

"Me and mum had got up early to go and sell some of the food we had grown. We were on our way back when the attack started. Mum went to go and find a weapon she could use to get us back home but she never came back. So in the end I got tired of waiting so I quickly made my way to Mr Johnson's gun store and got a pistol. As I was running up the road home I saw you and dad shooting down the slavers fighter craft and some of the ground troops. I was only 30 minutes away when home got destroyed. I heard two lone gun shots. One must have been dad ending it and the second one was you getting shot," replied Sam. Shepard nodded.

"I see. Its been a long time since that day that I had forgotten that you two had left early," stated Shepard.

"Did they ever find mum?" asked Sam. Shepard nodded.

"Yes... we found her in the rubble of home. So she must of left you there and tried to get home to find us. She must of died has the house came down," replied Shepard. Sam started to cry silently.

"So... we're all alone now?" asked Sam. Shepard sat down next to her on the bed.

"No we're not alone. We have people that care about us. I have my friends and crew and in time they'll be your friends as well. You'll like them Sammy. All of them remind me of someone from the family and I'm sure you'll see that as well," replied Shepard. Sam wiped her eyes and she smiled.

"Okay... where are they anyway?" asked Sam.

"They have gone back to our ship. We're on a mission for the council. Once we're done with this part we'll come back here and you can meet them," replied Shepard.

"Why are you working for the council or the alliance for that matter?" asked Sam.

"How do you know I'm with the alliance?" asked Shepard.

"The rank Commander is a dead give away and so is the N7 marking on your armour. So why are you with them?" asked Sam.

"After what happened I decided I would join them so no one else had to see what we did. I only recently started working for the council. They made me a Spectre a few weeks ago when Eden Prime got attacked by Geth led by a former Spectre," replied Shepard. Sam smiled from his words and put her hands on his face.

"The whole family would be so proud of you," stated Sam.

"You really think so?" asked Shepard. Sam nodded.

"I know so. I'm your little sister and I'm proud of you," replied Sam. Shepard smiled from her words. A knock came from the door.

"Shepard it's me," stated Tali. Shepard looked at Sam and she nodded.

"Come on in Tali," replied Shepard. Tali walked inside and she saw tear marks on both of their faces and she walked over to them.

"Sammy this is Tali. She's one of the friends I told you about. Tali this is my baby sister Sam," stated Shepard.

"Don't call me a baby," replied Sam. Shepard started to laugh and Tali smiled from his reaction.

"Ever since we found out one of his family could still be alive Shepard has been worried sick," said Tali with amusement in her voice. Sam started to laugh, Shepard turned to Tali.

"Why did you tell her that?" asked Shepard.

"Payback for calling me princess earlier," replied Tali. Shepard sighed loudly.

"So why are you here anyway Tali. I thought you guys were going back to the ship?" asked Shepard.

"We did. As soon as we got back Joker told us we are ready to go so he tried to contact you but he couldn't. So I came back here to tell you," replied Tali. Shepard nodded.

"I see so... we're ready to leave already," inquired Shepard. Tali nodded.

"I know you wanted to spend more time with Sam but... the situation on Noveria has gotten worse," replied Tali. Shepard looked at her.

"How can it be worse then Saren having business there?" asked Shepard.

"Matriarch Benezia is there. Liara is starting to panic as well," replied Tali. Shepard nodded and he turned to Sam.

"I'm sorry Sammy but I have to go," stated Shepard. Sam nodded.

"I know and its okay I'm not going anywhere for a while," replied Sam. Shepard smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to let someone I know about you alright. He's my friend and my former captain. He can look after you while I'm away. His name is David Anderson he's at the human embassy. Once I contact him he'll come by to meet you alright," stated Shepard. Sam nodded and she looked at Tali.

"You remind me of the Quarian that killed the slavers before the patrol found us on the ship," stated Sam. Shepard and Tali shared looks.

"This Quarian did she have a rose on her suit?" asked Tali. Sam nodded.

"Yeah she did. Do you know her," replied Sam.

"She's the quarian I told you about. After the family compound got atomised dad shot himself and I got shot in the back. Rose found me and nursed me back to health. She then adopted me. Rose vanished 7 years ago on Elysium," stated Shepard.

"Shepard this is good news isn't it. Rose is alive and she saved Sam and the other slaves," inquired Tali.

"It is good news but why didn't she stay behind with them or contact me," replied Shepard.

"Why do you call my brother by his our name and not his first name?" asked Sam.

"Its not just me everyone he knows does it. I don't know why he doesn't like people calling him by his fist name," replied Tali.

"I'm standing right here ladies. I can put my fingers in my ears and make noises if you want to continue talking about me," stated Shepard. Sam and Tali started to laugh.

"Another time Kaito... you have work to do remember," replied Sam. Shepard looked at Tali.

"What work?" asked Shepard. Tali sighed and she saw a smirk on his face.

"You little bosh'tet. Get that smirk off your face we have work to do," replied Tali. Shepard started to laugh and so did Sam. Shepard stood up and he rubbed Sam on her head and he moved her long black silky hair around.

"See you in a couple of weeks. If you want yo talk to me ask Anderson to give you my contact line alright," stated Shepard. Sam nodded and he kissed her on the forehead and then he and Tali walked out of her room and as they did a nurse walked in and over to Sam.

"Sam. Its time for your physiotherapy, you need to get ready," stated the nurse. Sam nodded. The nurse saw Sam smiling as Shepard and Tali are leaving.

"Why are you smiling Sam?" asked the nurse.

"I just spoke to my brother for the first time in 14 years," replied Sam. The nurse smiled from her words.

"So does that make you motivated enough for your therapy?" asked the nurse. Sam nodded.

…...

Back in the main area Shepard has just opened up his Omni-tool to call Anderson.

"Something wrong Shepard?" asked Anderson.

"Sort of. The person I told out about a couple of days ago is my baby sister Sam. Can you look after her for me while we're away," requested Shepard.

"Of course. I'll treat her like my own family Shepard. I'll come by shortly to meet her," replied Anderson. Shepard thanked him and he ended the call. the Asari doctor walked over to them.

"If anything happens regarding my sister can you contact Captain David Anderson. He's at the human embassies. He's coming by soon to look after he while I'm away," stated Shepard.

"Of course Commander. Also due to your Spectre status your family members are granted the medical care we normally only give to the council members. Her recovery rate will be the same but she will be a lot more comfortable and she will be given her own apartment here on the citadel and the council will pay for everything and anything she needs. If you have time all you need to do is sign a couple of forms and we can get this sorted out for her by the end of the day," replied the Asari doctor. Shepard nodded. Shepard and Tali sat down on the chairs in the main area.

"So how does it feel to have your sister back?" asked Tali. Shepard smiled from her words.

"It feels amazing... I don't have the words to actually describe what I'm feeling right now. For once I'm at a loss for words," replied Shepard. Tali smiled from his words.

"Well I'll be. The great Commander Shepard is at a loss for words," said Tali with amusement in her voice. Shepard flicked her faceplate and this caused Tali to jump.

"Quite princess," replied Shepard. Tali giggled quietly and looked away from him.

Over the next 30 minutes Shepard signed a number of forms and he has been given a hard copy of Sam's medical file so he can see what has happened to her.

…...

A few days later and Tali has just knocked on Shepard's door.

"Come in," said Shepard from inside his room. Tali opened the door and she walked inside and she saw Shepard sitting on his sofa reading. Shepard looked up and he saw Tali there.

"Tali you know you don't have to knock to come in here. Is something wrong? You didn't have another fight with your father via messages again did you?" asked Shepard. Tali shook her head.

"No. I just thought it would be best to knock in case you were busy sorting things out for Sam," replied Tali. Shepard put the datapad down.

"No I'm free. So what's going on with you why are you here?" asked Shepard. Tali sat down near here him.

"Commander I need to talk to you about something," replied Tali. Shepard sat up and turned to her.

"Tali you only call me that when your nervous or scared. What's going on?" asked Shepard.

"Well... its about the Geth data we got from them a couple of weeks back," replied Tali. Shepard nodded.

"_I knew she would come asking for a copy eventually but not this soon," _said Shepard in his head.

"You want a copy to take back to the fleet?" asked Shepard. Tali nodded.

"Yes. With that information my people might be able to figure out how the Geth have changed over the last 200 years. I would asked you for a copy sooner but I've been confused," replied Tali.

"That's not like you. Were you confused because if you were to get this data you would have to return to your people because your pilgrimage would end when you found a worthy gift?" asked Shepard. Tali looked at the floor and nodded.

"I see. Well have you come to decision on what you want to do after you get the data?" Shepard. Tali shook her head.

"Not yet. I know my people need that information but I don't want to leave. I've made so many friends on the ship and your my best friend Shepard. I can't go back to my people knowing your out there blowing stuff up without me," replied Tali. Shepard smiled and he moved closer to her and Tali looked at him.

"I... don't want you to go either Tali for a great many reasons," said Shepard in a affectionate tone of voice. Tali smiled and she placed one of her hands on his.

"So how about this. Why don't the two of us try to think of a way that let's you do both. We can try to find a way to give them the information and have you stay here with me... I mean with us," stated Shepard. Tali noticed his slip up and she smiled from his words and she patted his hands.

"Alright Shepard. Let's see if we can work something out together," replied Tali. Shepard nodded.

"That's my little quarian princess for you always being positive," said Shepard with amusement in his voice. Tali hit his legs and she looked away from him.

"Bosh'tet," replied Tali.


End file.
